チャンス
by kurotsuki-tania1827
Summary: tsuna es compañero de ritsu en la editorial marukawa, despues de una ardua jornada se van a relajar, que pasara? 0w0    lamento mi pesimo resumen u.u'
1. Chapter 1

holaaa :D queridas lectoras ^w^ este es un fic que inicio por un concurso al que entre o3o asi que a lo mejor esta un poco revoltoso porque me entusiasme mucho u/u'' pero igual espero que les guste :D

_declaimer: ningun personaje de katekyo hitman rebon y sekaiichi hatsukoi me pertenece =w= solo kurotsuki meiko o3o (yo con otro nombre *w*)_

チャンス

Chansu

-oee tsuna, por fin acabamos y entregamos los storyboards al departamento de imprenta-

-aah, rit-chan..-

-que no me dijeras asi ¬D¬-

-lo siento ewe me pego ese apodo kisa, a cierto rit-chan, tambien ya esta arreglado con el departamento de ventas?-

-si tambien ya esta arreglado, al fin somos libres-

-sii...-

Nosotros somo el grupo editorial esmeralda, bueno, son, yo apenas me acabo de unir asi que no me siento tanto como en el grupo, ritsu me dice que ya practicamente soy parte del grupo, pero creo que para eso necesito mas tiempo.

-oee! sawada, Onodera, dejen de estar parloteando y empiecen a limpiar todo este desastre- El es nuetro jefe, editor en jefe, takano-san.

-y..ya vamos! takano-san tu tambien tienes mucho desorden- Este chico que acaba de responderle es Onodera Ritsu, fui con el en la universidad y recientemente me tranfirieron de mi compañia a esta.

-jaa e_e y tienes algun problema con eso?-

Y de nuevo con peleas...

-como sea, nada mas recojo esto me voy a casa-

-eeeeh? no puedes hacer eso rit-chan- El es Kisa-san (waaa Kisa w)

-mm..porque no?-

-para celebrar que por fin somos libres y tenemos tiempo libre vamos a ir al karaoke a comer :U

-aah..sobre eso...

-por supuesto tienes prohibido tomar- Inquirio takano-san...ah, seguramente lo habia visto borracho, ritsu es demasiado legible, suficiente para que alguien tan despistado como yo se de cuenta que realmente ama a takano-san por mas que lo niegue (asi es tsuna! òwób)

-no..no bebere!-

-eso significa que iras rit-chan?-

-claro que no!-

::0::minutos mas tarde::0::

-como diablos termine aqui?- (ritsu xD)

-maa, maa, era mejor que dejar plantado a todos no?-

-gracias tsuna T-T

-porque?-

-por acompañarme-

-aah...si no te preocupes- Si no lo hacia ibas a explotar enfrente de takano-san...

Cuando por fin llegamos estaban empezando a ordenar las bebidas, yo pedi un refresco al igual que ritsu, digamos que en terminos de bebida eramos casi iguales, despues de eso brindamos porque estabamos libres de trabajo ( (\'w')/) y empezaron a poner canciones..diablos, era la primera vez que odiaba tener oido fino, kisa se habia emocionado tanto con la bebida que empezo a reclamarle a hatori que le trajera a un tal yukina, los demas del departamento estaban practicamente casi igual.

-mmm.. ¬¬ -

-que pasa rit-chan?-

-sabia que algo como esto iba a pasar, todos se emborracharon..-

-a, jajaja ^^ tienes razon, quieres que pida algo frio para que se les baje un poco el alcohol?-

-si por favor u_u'' yo cuidare que no rompan nada-

-ok ^^-

Sali del cuarto donde estaban en ese preciso momento empezando a cantar hatori y kisa, solo digamos que era un alivio estar afuera. Fui a la barra donde podiamos pedir y pedi un gran helado para cada quien, total no iba a pagar yo.

-entendido, en un momento les llevaran su pedido- me dijo la señorita que estaba hay (*w* see en mi fic me pongo yo *0* ...de personaje extra uvu'')

-muchas gracias ^^-

narrado por **** (es sorpresa =w=)

-oye, podrias llevar este pedido a la habitacion numero 231?-

-¬¬ porque tengo que ser yo?-

-anda vee ôwô un chico lindo fue el que lo pidio-

-¬¬ me tachas de gay?-

-naah~ te tacho de pervertido :U por mas serio que seas no lo puedes ocultar =w=- dijo mientras me empujaba con su brazo y caia la libreta que tenia para las ordenes, la levanto y la puso en mi bolsillo

-¬¬ eres una...-

-tomaaa~- dijo mientras me daba la bandeja donde estaban los helados

-lo pidio uno de cabello cafe y ojos avellana... ôwô-

-despues de esto sufriras ¬¬-

- ¬w¬ no 0w0 sabes porque? :U

-porque tengo el poder fujoshi! (\ò▽ó)/ ojojojojo-

-kurotsuki meiko ¬¬ definitivamente pagaras por esto-

-pero mientras estoy a salvo porque estoy en el trabajo =w= y no puedes incumplir las reglas :U-

Seguir discutiendo con esta molesta persona no iba a tener ningun sentido, asi que me dirigi a la habitacion para por fin terminar mi turno y esperar afuera para darle su merecido a esa herbivora molesta.(creo que ya saben quien es a pesar de que evite poner muchas frases que dice XD ) Entre y deje en la mesa el helado, estaba a punto de salir cuando vi que alguien estaba por caer, fue casi instintivo y lo alcance a sostener.

-gra...gracias ^^ lo siento u/u kora! kisa, te dije que dejaras de beber D:

-nu quieruuu (kisa subiendose a la mesa) muajajajaja-

Estas personas...eran muy molestas...kurotsuki meiko, interrumpir mi jornada tranquila te saldra caro (aura amenasante sale)

-ey, mesero quiere unirse?-

-kisa-san deja de molestar a las demas personas...hatori-san digale algo-

-T-T yo queria traer a chiaki-

-o-o como sea kisa-san bajate de la mesa-

-nu quieruuu =/w/= -

Se volteo a darles la espalada a toda esa manada de herbivoros y ahora me hablo a mi.

-lo siento u_u se pasaron con la bebida, por favor no les haga caso-

-me da igual ¬¬ -

y dejando eso me fui de la habitacion, primero tenia que cambiarme, tambien iria al baño, y por ultimo estaria la sentencia de muerte de meiko.

(entre las sombras y sin que susodicho escuchara)

-ojojo sabia que algo asi iba a pasar pero era inprobable :I siempre arruina mis planes =w= en fin tengo un plan de respaldo ijiji-

**narrado por tsuna :D**

-kora! kisa-san!-

-ya no gastes tu saliba tsuna, no te va a hacer caso..para empezar quien se cree kisa, cree que puede estar por hay bebiendo donde sea? y hatori-san? se supone que es el mas responsable y sin embargo no hace nada..-

- O-O ritsu...bebiste?-

-eeh? claro que no =/= sigo tan sobrio a cuando vin..-

-se tomo por error mi vaso ¬¬ -

-takano-san, ya lo a visto borracho cierto?-

-si ¬¬ es insoportable-

-koraa! takano-san si hablamos de ser insoportables estas tu!, no puede ser que por la estupida lluvia no hayas oido cuando te dije que te amaba, que clase de estupido se pierd..-

Despues de decir eso takano-san lo silencio con un beso...okay estoy ya era mucho para mi. Me sali lentamente, era mejor ir a casa por ahora, cuando iba en camino a la salida me di cuenta de que no tenia mi celular, tal vez se me cayo en la sala.

-oh! querido cliente ^^ que sucede?-

Era la misma señorita que me habia atendido para la orden de los helados.

-oh! buenas noches ^^ no sucede nada, es solo que creo que deje mi celular en el salon-

- o-o ara, no, usted lo dejo en la barra despues de que pidio los helados-

- o-o en serio?, bueno...lo tiene usted?-

-no u_u lo puse en el salon de objetos perdidos, pero no se preocupe lo guiare hasta alli ^^-

-gracias ^^ y perdon por las molestias :D

-no se preocupe, ajajaja, no le haga caso a mi risa ^^-

- amm.. o-o ok-

**narrado por el mesero =w= ijiji**

Abri el casillero donde estaba mi cambio de ropa, empece a cambiarme cuando vi que de mi saco caia un objeto pequeño y rectangular.

-mm..?-

Se abrio la puerta y por ella entro el mismo herbivoro que minutos antes habia estado con la otra manada de ruidosos.

-ttee... 0-0 ano...etto...-

-que quieres? ¬¬ a menos que no seas personal autorisado no puedes pasar-

-aa..esque..la..la señorita me dijo que aqui estaban los obje..obejetos perdidos y pe..perdi mi celular / -

Odiaba admitirlo pero se veia...lindo mientras decia todo eso, y estaba sonrojado..porque?, oh, cierto estaba sin ropa de la cintura para arriba ¬¬ pero eso es normal todos los hombres somos iguuales no deberia de estar asi solo por esto.

-bu..bueno solo queria saber si estaba aqui- u/u

Mire hacia el objeto que anteriormente se me habia caido.

-es este?- dije mientras lo levantaba y confirmaba que si era un celular

-ah! si es ese ^/^-

Esa meiko..en que moment..(flashback)

-¬¬ me tachas de gay?-

-naah~ te tacho de pervertido :U por mas serio que seas no lo puedes ocultar =w=- dijo mientras me empujaba con su brazo y caia la libreta que tenia para las ordenes, la levanto y la puso en mi bolsillo

(fin del flashback)

Ah..cierto..

-de ahora en mas ten mucho cuidado-

-si u/u lo siento, cuidare mejor mi celular-

-no me refiero al celular ¬¬

- o-o are? entonces a que?-

-cuidado con esa mujer que te dio ayuda ¬.¬ esta loca- (si estoy loca (=w=)b )

-ha..haa o-o esta bien-

**narrado por tsuna =w=**

-ha...haa o-o esta bien- pero mas importante ponte ropa! / ni siquiera se porque me pongo tan rojo /

Me di la vuelta para abrir la puerta y poder ir al fin a mi casa y estar tranquilamente viendo la tele... *clic*clic* (perdon por mis lamentables efectos de sonido u/u)

-hare..haree O-O *clic*clic* no se abre D:

*ring*ring* (me da pena mis efectos T/T ustedes imaginenselos mejor u/u)

-que pasa?-

Hablo con mucha seriedad la persona que estaba detras de mi, por un momento pense que me lo decia a mi, pero luego vi que estaba hablando por celular

-jaa? a que refieres con eso?, ¬¬ ya te dije que no, oye espera no cuelg...-

colgo su celular y lo lanzo al casillero que estaba hay..daba miedo..-esa maldita herbivora...(aura amenazante =w=) la puerta no abrira ¬¬ -

-eeh? o-o -

-solo hay que esperar una media hora ¬¬ al parecer se averio..o la averiaron-

-so..sokka..nee..no le da frio?-

-mm..? aah, asi que si estabas rojo por eso-

-tte.. o/o pu..es..qn..noo es lo que... u/u lo siento-

-eres un herbivoro muy raro -_-

Dijo mientras empezaba a ponerse una camisa blanca de manga larga y un chaleco negro junto con una bufanda del mismo color.

-her..herbivoro?-

Se me quedo viendo durante un largo rato, su mirada era un tanto profunda asi que me perdi facilmente en ella.

-asi yo les digo a todos- Finalizo quitando su mirada de mi

-so..sokka...-

-tu nombre ¬¬-

-ha..hai! sawada tsunayoshi-

- °-° pff, realmente eres raro -v-

-lo siento u/u-

-deja de disculparte por todo ¬¬ me sacas de quicio-

-lo siento T^T

-¬¬ si te vuelves a disculpar vas a recibir un castigo (mucha mas aura amenazante (\òvó)/)

-lo sien... hai u/u-

-¬¬ por cierto tu manada es muy ruidosa- manada? a debe referirse a takano-san y los demas.

-ah, es que estabamos celebrando y se les subio la bebida, lo siento u_u -

Se fue acercando a donde estaba hasta quedar a unos 5 centimetros separado de mi, pude senti su respiracion sobre mi cara, no tenia idea de cuan rojo estaba en ese momento .

-etto...tt... 0/0-

-te dije que si te volvias a disculpar te iba a castigar- y luego de eso acorto la distancia que habia entre nosotros y me dio un beso que duro poco y se separo de nuevo

-q..que... 0/0-

Agarro unas tonfas y de un golpe tiro la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir giro hacia mi y me dijo:

-hibari kyouya, nos volveremos a ver sawada tsunayoshi, eres un herbivoro realmente interesante-

_**~continuara =w=~**_

**-Waaa! Es la segunta opción que tuve pues la primera se prolongo y no daba para 3 paginas u_u a lo mejor no gana pero espero que les haya sacado una que otra sonrisa ;D y si quieren les mando el capitulo 2 ^^ cuando lo tenga listo claro xD y poner como hibari trata de matarme ;A;-**

**-es tu culpa en primer lugar ¬¬ en que momento le quitaste el celular?-**

**-ojojojo 0w0 no subestimes el poder fujoshi hibari~ =w=**

**-tu forma de hablar me molesta- dijo mientras sacaba las tonfas**

**-0.0 realmente qieres golpearme ôwô quien pondra el lemon tuyo y de tsuna =w=-**

**-tch...- se va**

**-bien eso es tuduuu =3= espero reviews 0w0 agrandan mi ego y ganas de escribir (^/^) **


	2. Chapter 2

ミーティング

kyouya..hibari kyouya..  
>-atta..-<br>Se vio una pila de libros cayendo hacia el reciente caido.  
>-kora! sawada! no desordenes las nuevas ediciones!-<br>-l..lo siento mucho, takano-san . -  
>-por dios! estas mas inutil que onodera!-<br>-oee!- (onodera al fondo quejandose)  
>-de cualquier forma, no me importa que asunto personal tengas, dejalo de lado y concentrate en el trabajo-<br>-ha..hai T^T lo siento T-T -  
>Apartar de mi cabeza ese asunto, por supuesto que lo e intentado, pero algo asi no se olvida tan rapido...por supuesto no era mi primer beso, quiero decir soy un hombre en licenciatura e tenido vida social, por supuesto que e tido novia, no tiro para ese lado y ademas..<br>-KORA! SAWADA! ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE LO QUE TE ACABO DE DECIR? DEJA DE SACAR MAS COPIAS DE LAS NECESARIAS!-  
>-HIIIII!, lo siento T-T<br>Y asi paso todo el dia hasta que llegue a mi habitacion y me tumbe en la cama.  
>-hibari, kyouya...- roce mis labios con las yemas de mis dedos, instantaneamente el recuerdo volvio a mi como si lo estubiera volviendo a vivir. me golpee contra la pared -en que demonios estoy pensando..- *ring*ring* -haree? una llamada? quien podra ser a estas horas?-<br>~conversacion de celular =w=~  
>-moshii, moshii-<br>-aa, tsuna perdon por molestarte cuando te acabas de ir-  
>-no importa, que sucede rit-chan?-<br>-tu mangaka acaba de enviar un fax diciendo que queria reacer el capitulo de esta semana-  
>-quee? o-o pero si ya lo entregue y le avise a la imprenta y al departamento de ventas, deja intento comunicarme con ella-<br>-si, realmente lamento tener que llamarte a estas horas-  
>-tranquilo rit-chan, no es culpa tuya ^^-<br>-ok te dejo, tengo que terminar de corregir el sotryboard de mi mangaka-  
>-esta bien, adios-<br>~cuelga~  
>Marque rapidamente al celular de hikase-sensei (su mangaka) para aclarar ese cambio rapido de opinion<br>~conversacion telefonica~  
>-bueno, etto, hikase-sensei, habla sawada de la editorial marukawa-<br>-acabo de llamar porque cambiare el capitulo-  
>-espere, esque eso ya no es posible, la fecha limite es pasado mañana, usted ya me habia dado el visto bueno para ese capitulo, ya estaba completamente corregido y esta en manos del departamento de imprenta-<br>-no me importa! haz algo al respecto, tu eres mi editor!-  
>-por mas que sea su editor eso ya no esta en mi alcance-<br>-no puedo tolerar semejante insulto a mi persona, tienes que hacer algo eres mi editor!-  
>-no puedo! entiend..-<br>-en ese caso pedire que me pongan a otro editor, y si no es posible publicare mi manga en otra compañia!-  
>~cuelga~<br>-bueno? bueno? hikase-sensei!, aa, ksoo..esto no es bueno... '-'U takano-san se molestara...-  
>~~~~al dia siguiente~~~~<br>-QUEE?-  
>-sumimasen T-T -<br>-TE QUEDASTE SIN MANGAKA?-  
>-sumimasen ToT-<br>-QUE PARTE DE NO IRSE FUERA DE LAS IDEAS DEL AUTOR NO ENTENDISTE?-  
>- T-T gomen_nasaii-<br>-maa, takano-san, en parte tambien fue culpa de la autora, habia dicho que queria cambiar todo el contenido del nuevo capitulo..-  
>-HAAA? Y PORQUE DIABLOS NO LA CONVENCISTE DE QUE DESISTIERA?-<br>-ee.. o-o eso es porque no es mi autora...-  
>-PERO TU CONTESTASTE EL TELEFONO! AMBOS SON UNOS INUTILES, NO PUEDE SER QUE NO PUEDAN LIDIAR CON UNA SIMPLE PERSONA!-<br>-lo siento T-T (al unison tsuna y ritsu =w=)-  
>-maa, takano-san, estas siendo muy duro con ellos, ademas pensabas ponerle otra autora a tsuna no es cierto?-<br>-kisa, mantente fuera ¬¬ que no ves que estaba en mi mejor momento?-  
>-pero asustando editores no conseguiras mangakas-<br>-hatori tambien =-='' aah esta bien, oee sawada!-  
>-ha..hai!-<br>-ayer llego un papeleo sobre una nueva autora que al parecer tiene talento, y tu que ahora estas SIN MANGAKA, quedas a cargo de ella, solo que ahora no lo arruines-  
>-realmente tenia que recalcar el hecho? T^T-<br>-que dijiste? ¬_¬ -  
>-aaa iee, nada, ^^-<p>

- o-o?  
>-QUE ESPERAS PARA BUSCAR LA INFORMACION DE ESA AUTORA?-<br>-haaai! sumimasen! T-T  
>Fui rapidamente a mi escritorio y busque los datos y la obra que habia enviado, sus trazos eran buenos, no era cursi, y transmitia cierta emocion a travez de los personajes. Respecto a su nombre de pila, oviamente era falso...o tenia un nombre muy raro.<br>-chibi nana..-  
>-oviamente es nombre de pila, su verdadero nombre no lo sabemos pues dijo que queria mantener perfil bajo-<br>-sokka... ire a verla ahora mismo-  
>-no es necesario, solo llamala, ademas no tenemos su direccion-<br>-ha..haai..(marca)-  
>~conversacion telefonica =w=~<br>-moshi, moshi, habla sawada tsunayoshi de la editorial marukawa-  
>-sawada tsunayoshi?-<br>El tono de su voz sonaba entre intrigada y un poco baja.  
>-ha..hai, hablo para avisarle que sere su nuevo editor, y que su obra fue aprobada-<br>-sokka..-  
>-entonces si me manda su direccion por fax podre ir para ver los storyboards que tenga y corregir si es necesario, tambien tratar temas de importancia como las fechas limites, asistentes, horarios-<br>-nee, editor-san, le mandare mi direccion-  
>~~~cuelga~~<br>-algo me dice que no presto atencion a nada de lo que dije-  
>-es porque no te das a respetar con ese tono- (imaginen a takano de mal humor =w=)<br>-lo siento T-T  
>-ves a que me refiero?-<br>-no esta takano-san mas mal humorado de lo normal?- (pregunto kisa a ritsu)  
>-s..saa - (risa falsa ¬w¬ ritsu es tu culpa algo habras hecho :U)<br>-bueno, voy en camino-  
>Sali antes de que takano-san me siguiera echando la bronca, sabia que se iba a poner asi pero no tanto..algo debio de hacerlo enojar antes de llegar. Recogi la hoja que salia del fax con la direccion de nana-sensei y me dispuse a ir, al parecer era un departamento, tuve que irme en tren y tarde media hora en llegar al lugar señalado.<br>-jee, es muy grande..a ver..piso 5..*clinc* (sonido del elevador YwY), y habitacion numero..116..-  
>Toque la puerta y para mi sorpresa estaba abierta,aunque no me gustaba entrar sin permiso no tuve opcion pues nadie me respondio cuando llame, pase por una cocina, un baño y habia una habitacion que supuse era de nana-sensei.<br>-etto..nana-sensei, voy a pasar..- De nuevo no hubo respuesta, cuando al fin pase estaba una montaña de libros y hojas y una mano sobresaliendo -nana-sensei!-  
>-a..yu..da..-<br>-espere un momento, ya la estoy sacando-  
>»»»minutos mas tarde»»»»»<br>No podia verla bien pues traia una mascarilla y unos enormes lentes junto con un gorro.  
>-nee sensei, no me diga que pesco un resfriado?-<br>-mm? aaa...no esto es..mi vecino a estado tosiendo ultimamente y no quiero que me contagie, asi que prefiero no arriesgarme-  
>-sokka..bueno vine para avisarle como estaran las fechas limite y los horarios de sus asistentes-<br>-ok-  
>Estuvimos discutiendo ese tema durante una hora aproximadamente, al parecer nana-sensei antes tenia un trabajo de medio tiempo y con el pudo comprar la habitacion del departamento, ya se habia graduado y vivia sola, todo iba perfecto hasta que su celular sono.<br>-bueno?...ah..hola..no ahora estoy en una reunion, eso tendra que esperar, lo siento-  
>-quien era?-<br>-nadi...mm..un acosador-  
>-o-o-<br>-si ajaja, pero yo me encargare de el, entonces espero llevarme bien con usted editor-san-  
>-sawada tsunayoshi ^^''-<br>-sawada tsunayoshi...mm..o-o?-  
>-que pasa?-<br>-nada, bueno nos vemos despues-  
>Y sin mas cerro la puerta del departamento y slaio corriendo hacia las escaleras, porque siempre me tocaran escritoras raras? Aprete el boton del ascensor y estube concentrado en los papeles del portafolio hasta que la puerta se cerro.<br>-ah..kimi..-  
>-mm?- alce mi mirada y al..al..alzarla<br>-eres el herbivoro del otro dia- pero que demonios hacie el aqui?,al fin habia podido sacarmelo de mi cabeza desde anoche por el estupido problema de la mangaka y ahora me lo encuentro aqui.. T-T -nee, has visto a kurotsuki meiko por aqui?-  
>-kurotsuki..meiko?-<br>-si, es la mesera que te dijo donde estaba tu celular-  
>-mm..no la e visto-<br>-sokka- Paro el elevador y se bajo  
>-a...nee!-<br>-estoy ocupado asi que habla rapido herbivoro-  
>-p..porquemebesaste?- diablos..lo habia dicho demasiado rapido, me habra entendido?<br>-porque queria- y sin mas se cerraron las puertas del elevador, porque queria? que clase de respuesta era esa? ni siquiera me aclaro la dud..bueno un poco, pero no besas a alguien porque quieres, y menos si es alguien de tu mismo sexo y desconocido!

**narrado por hibari =w=***  
>Realmente me sorprendio ver de nuevo al herbivoro, pero esa sorpresa podria esperar, al fin habia dado con mi presa. Estaba recargada en la esquina de un edificio viendo hacia ambos lados<br>-fuf, despejado ^^-  
>-me sorprende que estes tan aliviada-<br>-O-O hi..hi..hibari ^^ a..ajajaja que s..sorepres..adios =-=-  
>-crees que vas a poder salirte de este problema asi?, y que con esas estupidas gafas?, aun puedo identificarte-<br>-ah.. u_u'' bueno antes de que empieces a golpearme puedo pedirte dos cosas?-  
>-depende-<br>-no golpees mi brazo derecho, empiezo con mi trabajo de mangaka a partir de mañana-  
>-jmm..eso es aceptable y la otra?-<br>-que me cuentes como te fue el otro di..*golpe* T^T itte...mi cabeza...-  
>-eso es todo?-<br>-T^T creo que si..-  
>-entonces..- alce la tonfa listo para volver a golpearla cuando salio del edificio el herbivoro<br>-tte..NANA-SENSEI!-  
>-nana-sensei?-<br>-no te lo dije? el es mi editor o-o  
>-jmm..interesante..-<br>Me fui alejando poco a poco mientras escuchaba como le preguntaba que si estaba bien.

**narrado por tsuna**  
>Estaba saliendo del edificio cuando vi a nana-sensei inclinada y sobandose la cabeza<br>-tte..NANA-SENSEI!-  
>El que estaba parado frente a ella se fue, puede ser que haya sido hibari kyouya?, no es poco probable, ademas el se bajo del elevador un piso antes que yo, era imposible que llegara antes.<br>-AAH! ya recuerdo! sawada tsunayoshi!, el cliente que pidio muchos helados-  
>-hee?-<br>-jee asi que por eso me sonaba el nombre, si mal no recuerdo kyouya lo dijo mientras estaba perdido pensando en no se que demonios, nee, nee te gusta kyouya? 0w0 -  
>-O-O q..de que va todo esto? òó nana-sensei soy su ed..editor trate de no hacer preguntas sobre la intimidad de otros-  
>-a mi no me importa la intimidad de otros :U ahora cuentame *w* que paso en ese cuarto-<br>-/ no paso nada-  
>-araa 0w0 te pusiste rojo ^^ jojo, vamos progresando-<br>-primero que nada necesito que me aclare quien es usted!-  
>- o-o .-. =-= pregunta sabia, bien regresemos a la habitacion y le invitare algo de beber-<br>-entonces para que salio?-  
>-para huir de kyouya no es ovio? o-o<br>-y la mascarilla...-  
>-era un disfraz pero no funciono e_e no te pude reconocer por los estupidos lentes que tenian demasiado aumento-<br>fuimos platicando todo eso mientras subiamos al elevador y entrabamos nuevamente al departamento y me invitaba una taza de refresco  
>-le serviria te, pero es muy cliche e_e asi que pregunte pregunte ôwô-<br>-bien..lo basico..su verdadero nombre..-  
>-kurtosuki meiko (=w=)y<br>-etto..que sucedio exactamente ese dia?-  
>- ._. ..tengo que responder a eso?-<br>-claro! /-  
>-bueno pues primero, ya casi era hora de que el turno de kyouya terminara y no habia hecho absolutamente nada en todo el dia, asi que pense en jugarle una broma, pero luego llegaste tu e hiciste el pedido y pense oh es lindo, te robe el celular en caso de que kyouya no hiciera nada cuando llevara el pedido ^^ luego lo puse en su bolsillo, atore la puerta y me fui (\òvó)-  
>- O-O y porque hiciste eso? mejor dicho, en que momento robaste mi celular?-<br>-jojo =w= tengo una habilidad perfecta para ese tipo de cosas o3o y porque lo hice?-  
>-si porque? D:<br>-(o3o) no es normal que una fujoshi aburrida que ve a un seme y a un uke trate de hacer algo?-  
>- O-O noo! eso solo pasa en los mangas!-<br>-¬¬ jmm..entonces no paso nada?-  
>-noo! D: un beso no es nad... OO-  
>-ojooo~ =w= asi que te beso 0w0-<br>-q..no..esq.. T/T-  
>-esto es interesante (\òwó) usted tranquilo sawada~san~ tendre los capitulos listos para las fechas limites ya puede irse- me fue empujando hacia la salida hasta que por fin estabamos en frente y me saco  
>-q..qespera! no cambies de tema-<br>-yanee~- y cerro la puerta  
>-ksoo... T-T -<br>Sali del edificio y empece a caminar cuando tropece con un desconocido y casi tiro los libros que venia cargando.  
>-oyaa~ deberia de tener mas cuidad joven-<br>-lo siento u_u iba distraido- y todo porque nana-sensei dijo todo eso u/u (poder fujoshi...no lo olvides tsuna (=w=)y no lo subestimes òwó)

***narrado por escritora =w=**  
>Despues de ese pequeño choque, se fue corriendo a la estacion o llegaria tarde al trabajo y takano-san lo iba a regañar.<br>-kufufufu~ que lindo joven-  
>-shisho '-' se le ve su cara de pervertido-<p>

tsusuku=continuaraa~ 0w0

mei (meiko=yop)  
>mei: fuf, estaba pensando continuar mis historias por igual pero la imaginacion para esta historia me llego demasiado rapido y tenia que escribirlo antes de que se me fueran las ideas *w*<br>hibari: ¬¬ osea que eres una ladrona de celulares?  
>mei: 3 no te fijes en esas cosas ademas tu me golpeaste la cabeza :U solo por eso tu lemon con tsuna se prolongara ¬3¬<br>hibari: -_- lamento haberte golpeado (baja la tonfa)  
>mei: jiji ^^ yanaa~ espero les haya gustado :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Holaas :D pues primero que nada no pondré el declaimer por que pues... katekyo hitman reborn y sekaiichi hatsukoi no son mios (w)

Bien :D eso es todo LOL disfrútenlo (w)

仕事

Trabajo

~1 semana después de la visita de tsuna a nana-sam..sensei ewe~~

-tsuna, que pasa? Tu cara no se ve bien-

-a..jaja, eso- rei sin ganas, todavía no podía creer que mi nueva mangaka era la que me había encerrado con Hibari Kyouya, y para empeorar las cosas de nuevo no podía quitárselo de la mente –estoy un poco cansado-

-tu mangaka nueva es difícil?- ahora parecía que ritsu estaba realmente preocupado, trate de ponerme un poco mas relajado para que entendiera que no.

-no..bueno tal vez un poco-

-paso algo?-

En definitiva no podía contarle que me había encerrado con un hombre y ese hombre había terminado besándome con la simple explicación de que le dio la gana.

-no, es solo que..es un poco..cerrada- si claro, ya quisiera yo que fuera asi (oye! òDó)

-mm..pero no te preocupes, con el tiempo va a tomar confianza y podrás hablar con ella amigablemente y conversar sobre los storyboards y otras cosas-

-no se porque eso no me anima T^T-

- lo siento, u_u'' pero si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes contar conmigo :D –

-creo que en estos casos no se aplica- lo dije mas para mi mismo asi que no se si ritsu me escucho

::0:: ::0::

Narrado por hibari ( '-')/

-oee, herbívora-

-mm?-

-deja de dibujar y ponme atención (amenazante sale de hibari 0-0'')

-lo siento e_e e quiero apurarme en terminar el manuscrito para tenerlo listo y que me de tiempo de descansar un poco antes del siguiente capitulo y es..-

-cuando viene tu editor- pregunte ignorando por completo todo lo que había dicho, ya que yo nunca le pregunte nada

-jojo êwê porque? Te interesa? (golpe en la cabeza con una tonfa) 3 viene cuando haya acabado el manuscrito D: -

-y que esperas? Terminalo rápido-

-pero no puedo porque alguien me esta dist..- la corte mirándola fríamente antes de que continuara y se volteo para seguir dibujando –demonios, de haber sabido no te lo presentaba ¬¬-

-no me lo presentaste, nos encerraste-

-pero me hiciste pagar la puerta rota D: no es suficiente?-

-no- afile mas mi mirada, quería que se apurara en terminar ese manuscrito, por alguna razón me sentía..ansioso de volver a ver a ese herbívoro.

Ni yo mismo puedo explicármelo y en parte me molesta no saber, pero si estoy con ese herbívoro tal vez averigue algo y me quite esta sensación de hormigueo que recorre todo mi cuerpo.

-nee kyouya-

-crei haberte dicho que no me llamaras tan familiarmente-

-vamos~ que tiene de malo :3 te conozco desde la secundaria ( ^-^)-

-habla ¬¬ que quieres-

-o si o-o, me podrías ayudar a hacer los fondos?-

-no, es un perdida de tiempo-

-mm..bueno, terminare el manuscrito pasado mañana- me tense, realmente era fastidioso no tener a ese herbívoro cerca y era divertido ver sus reacciones.

-damela-

-que cosa?-

-la hoja que quieres que le ponga fondos-

-*w* gracias kyouya ( ^-^)-

-callate ¬¬-

Me puse a hacer los estúpidos fondos que me pidió hacer y lo terminamos todo aproximadamente a las 12 de la noche. Agarro su teléfono y marco

-sa-wa-da :D, soy yo la genial nana-sama muajajaja, ok no ._. hablaba para informarte que ya tengo el manuscrito del 2 capitulo y el storyboard del 3 y 4, si te parece puedes venir a verlos mañana- mañana? Que no había dicho que iba a venir cuando terminara los estúpidos fondos?, si asi iba a estar la cosa, simplemente la hubiera obligado a terminarlo sin comer ni dormir –si me parece bien, adiós-

-oeee-

- o-o no me mires asi T^T- Puse una tonfa en su frente –no es mi culpa que hayamos acabado tan tarde ( T-T)-

-mientras dibuja el capitulo 3-

-no puedo D: tengo que recibir la aprobación del editor del storyboard para empezar con el manuscrito-

-esque tienes una excusa para todo?-

-lo siento T-T

::0:: ::0::

Narrado por tsuna :D

-aag, por fin-

-somo libres!- comento ritsu mientras cerraba su laptop y agarraba unos documentos

-aa..si, pero estoy hecho polvo u_u-

-waaa! O-o ya son las 12 de la noche-

-que? O-o ya es tan tarde? Se paso el tiempo demasiado rápido-

-es por el trabajo D: fue demasiado-

-como si hubiera un dia donde trabajaramos poco-

-cierto…oh, tsuna, su celular esta sonando tu celular-

O, apenas y me di cuenta que era nana-sensei agarre el celular y conteste

~~conversacion del celuar ewe~~

-sa-wa-da :D, soy yo la genial nana-sama muajajaja- e_e'' -,ok no, hablaba para informarte que ya tengo el manuscrito del 2 capitulo y el storyboard del 3 y 4-

-ee? Tan rápido?-

, si te parece puedes venir a verlos mañana-

-de acuerdo, ire mañana a eso de las 11 te parece bien?-

-si me parece bien, adiós-

~~cuelga~~

-tu mangaka?-

-ee? Aa, si, al parecer ya tiene el manuscrito del capitulo 2 y 2 storyboards también-

-jee, es rápida-

-y no tiene ayudantes, en parte dice que no quiere pagarle nada a nadie por algo que ella puede hacer a tiempo-

-huaa e_e'' que orgullosa ( '-' tu también me criticas ritsu? òDó)

-lo se, pero en fin, mientras que no pase como con la mangaka pasada, puede hacer lo que quiera-

-ok, tsuna, parece que ya estas algo irritado, mejor vete a descansar-

-si, lo siento, adiós-

Me fui con los pies arrastrándolos y apretando el botón del ascensor a duras penas, no había podido dormir bien en estos últimos días, ni siquiera sabia la razón por la cual cada vez que estaba en completa calma la cara de ese hombre..o cierto, de hibari kyouya, se me venia a la mente, y me ponía tan nervioso que no podía dormir, podría ser..que, yo fuera gay?. No imposible, había tenido novias hasta ahora y nunca se le paso por la mente salir con alguien de su mismo sexo..aunque es muy cierto que era la primera vez que se sentía asi, con las anteriores les tenia cierto..cariño y ganas de cuidarlas, con hibari kyouya era un asunto completamente diferente, pero…que era?, se me paso el tiempo pensando en eso hasta que oi el despertador sonando junto a mi oído. Salte de la cama y me golpee contra el suelo.

-que demon…ooo! Llegare tarde!- agarre el primer abrigo y búfanda que había cerca y me encamine a la editorial, apenas llegue y estaba completamente vacio, ah..cierto, kisa y hattori iban a llegar tarde, hattori por su mangaka y kisa-san para verificar algo de ventas (va a ver a yukina *¬*), asi que yo era el primero en llegar, perfecto! Al fin soy el primero en algo estaba a punto de ir a la maquina expendedora para comparme un jugo y ponerme a trabajar e irme antes hoy cuando escuche unas latas caer

-ta..takano-sa~n!-

-que sucede?-

Podia escuchar las voces de ritsu y takano desde la esquina, me oculte rápidamente por que pues…no era una posición realmente buena para que los descubriera, takano-san estaba tocando a ritsu por debajo de la playera mientras le besaba el cuello

-como que que su..sucede, estamos en el trabajo…-

-descuida, aun es temprano- dijo mientras lo besaba y seguía recorriendo su mano por todo su abdomen y bajaba a los pantalones metiendo la mano por debajo de su ropa interior ( o-o tsuna dios mio que super vista tienes)

Sali corriendo de la editorial y me subi al metro para ir a casa de nana-sensei…perfecto, ahora no solo no me podía quitar a hibari kyouya de la mente, si no que ahora esa escena se reproducía continuamente en mi cabeza (oo a muchas les pasa eso cuando ven yaoi tsuna =/=)

Toque a la puerta pero nadie contesto, bueno aun no daban las 10, tal vez me había precipitado y venir por puro capricho de escapar de aquella situación no fue lo mas sabio. Probe mi suerte girando la perilla para ver si estaba abierto de pura casulidad..cerrado..bueno la suerte nunca a sido mi fuerte, resignado estaba a punto de irme cuando sentí que alguien tomaba mi brazo. Gire y casi grito cuando reconoci al responsable de no poder concentrarme al 100% en mi trabajo.

-que haces aquí herbívoro?-

-aah..es..bueno..solo…- maldita sea, porque siempre que estaba frente a el no podía decir alguna oración coherente y sin tartamudear? Seguro ya me tacho de estúpido..-lo siento…- y hay estoy de nuevo, disculpándome por algo que ni yo mismo se porque, tendre que pensar primero en alguna oración lógica, que tal si..*brrr* (u/u en serio perdonen mis efectos de sonido D:) o/o

-tienes hambre?-

-aa..no es..solo..si- …de menos es una respuesta lógica y concreta.

-meiko salió a compara comida para mas al rato y dijo que iba a volver como a las 11-

-c..como sabias que venia a verla?-

-porque eres su editor y ella es mangaka, es mas que ovio-

-o..cierto..- si…me veía como un idiota. Dio la media vuelta mientras me jalaba del brazo y abrió la puerta de alado

-entra- su cara..era una perfecta cara de poker, no sabia si estaba molesto, aburrido, alegre, podría estar lanzándome maldiciones en su mente y yo no me daría cuenta. Me volteo a ver con una mirada que prácticamente me decía que me apurara a entrar, entre y cerro la puerta mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Me sorprendi al ver que la casa era el mismo diseño que la de nana-sensei..bueno eso era ovio porque era un departamento y todas las habitaciones tenían que ser iguales. Puso un vaso de te en la mesa y me sente.

-porque..me invitas a comer?-

-porque seria una molestia que te murieras de hambre enfrente de mi departamento-

No se fi fue un insulto o un comentario de preocupación pero me sentí un tanto decaído de que solo fuera por eso

-crei que había sido claro contigo-

-eeh?-

-te dije que te cudiaras de esa mujer, esta loca-

-aah, en un principio no sabia que ella era la misma que estaba en el karaoke..lo descubri cuando estaba hablando contigo-

Despues de eso se formo un silencio mientras me tomaba el te que quedaba, ciertamente no me llenaba pero al menos me podía distraer mientras me lo tomaba y se sentía muy agradable al momento que pasaba por mi garganta

-te gusta el té?-

-eeh?..a..si..-

-no puedes formular una oración decente sin tartamudear?- maldición, tome todo el coraje que pude y contuve el aire

-si puedo..es solo que…de..de cierta forma..no lo se…- mire a otro sitio, e imagine que hablaba con la pared para no sentirme tan presionado por sus ojos color negro –por alguna razón, cuando hablo con hibari-san, se me..me hace difícil (mensaje subliminal LOL se me ok ya w)-

-jmm..interesante- escuche como chirriaba la silla y se levantaba, voltee rápidamente la cabeza para verificar que se había levantado y se dirigía al refrigerador, suspire, aliviado, por un momento pensé que iba a ir hacia mi, lo imite y me levante a dejar el vaso mientras caminaba lo mas lejos que podía de el y deje suavemente el vaso en el fregadero, tenia mucha fama de ser torpe y no quería endeudarme por algún objeto roto, traze un plan de que era lo mejor para salir de ese lugar sin ser maleducado y opte por poner la excusa del trabajo, aunque no podría verle la cara a ritsu en todo el di..

-en que tanto piensas?- hasta ese momento me di cuenta que hibari-san (para abreviar e_e) se había acercado y ahora me tenia acorralado entre la barra y el, podía sentir su respiración calmada chocar contra mi cuello mientras sus brazos estaban a cada lado de mi costado, impidiéndome escapatoria alguna, girar en esta posición no era lo mas sabio ya que si lo hacia..si lo hacia, recordé el beso que me había dado aquel dia en que fuimos todos al karaoke, maldita sea, me puse mas rojo aun, sentía que mi cara ardia

-ennada- no pude decirlo separado ni calmado claramente se escuchaba mi nerviosismo, me maldije de nuevo por ser tan ovio y malo en mentiras

-jmm..se supone que no puedes hablar cuando me ves cierto?, pero en este preciso momento ni siquiera puedes ladear la cabeza, porque no hablamos?- esque acaso este tipo disfrutaba hacerme sentir nervioso e inseguro con cada palabra que dice? O acaso me esta retando? Cree que esto es presión, jmm le enseñare que un editor de marukawa ha tenido que soportar mas precion que esto (=.=U tsuna eso se puede malpensar D:)

-claro..de que quieres hablar?- use la mayoría de mi aire para decir esa simple frase y sentía como a cada momento se aflojaba mas mi cuerpo con cada exalacion que el daba

-te gusto el beso que te di?- era broma? Sentí que mi cabeza exploto, creo que un editor no ha soportado lo suficiente, definitivamente esto no era igual a manejar a los de la imprenta y departamento de ventas..ni siquiera equivalía a escuchar los regaños de yokosawa y takano al mismo tiempo.

Baje la cabeza aun mas para que mis cabellos taparan mis mejillas que ya no las sentía de tanto ardor que sentia

-p..porque..la pregunta..- no pude formular bien esa pregunta, rayos, apenas y podía hablar y eso dejando espacios, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar.

-me gusta ponerte en parietos- ahora me agarro de la cintura, me empujo a la pared y me obligo a darme la vuelta, mientras volvia a poner sus brazos de cada lado de mi cabeza –ves?-

Si hace rato dije que no aguantaba y que colapsaría, lo siento me equivoque..ahora realmente sentía que iba a colapsar

-p..por..que..-

-no lo se, por una parte es divertido ver tu cara de agonia- dijo mientras aparecia una sonrisa divertida en su rostro -por otra parte..- se puso mas serio y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar a solo milímetros de mi boca –es gratificante- finalizo mientras me besaba, trate de empujarlo pero mi cuerpo no funcionaba, sentía todo mi cuerpo temblar, no se bien si fue de miedo, nervios o de lo bien que se sentía. Era un beso apacionado, sentía su lengua dentro de mi boca mientras se movia con lujuria, cuando me quede sin aire se separo un poco, perfecto! Esta era mi oportunidad para separarme rápidamente e irme corriendo de hay, al diablo que me vea grosero. Pero no tuve oportunidad, como si me hubiera leído mi mente sujeto fuertemente mi corbata. –quieres huir?- ladee mi cabeza para no verlo a los ojos, dios! Esos ojos (lo se tsuna! Esos ojos +0+) sentía que podían ver a travez de mis pensamientos, estaba tan concentrado en guardar la calma que no note cuando me quito la corbata y formo un nudo que en el momento de jalarlo, no pude mover mis manos (mis dedos se movieron solos en esta parte /)

-q…-

-no podras huir- volvió a sonreir, pero esta vez no era una sonrisa divertida, si no una llena de perversión, jalo la corbata mientras con la otra mano me tomaba de la cintura y me empujaba fuera de la cocina hasta el sillón que había en la sala, me empujo, cayendo de espaldas al sillón y el encima de mi. –woao, eres mucho mas lindo asi-

Estaba prácticamente mudo, no se me venia absolutamente nada a la mente, no fue hasta que sentí su mano en mi parte baja rosando mi pantalón cuando reaccione y rápidamente sentí todo mi cuerpo estremecerse con ese simple tacto.

-quieres que continue?- no quería, o tal vez, ya no sabia ni que pensar ni que decir, solo sentía que el bulto en mi pantalón me empezaba a doler, asentí lentamente mientras contenía el gemido de hace unos momentos. Amplio su sonrisa mientras me besaba y empezaba a masajear mi miembro por debajo del pantalón, solte un gemido y aprovecho para meter su lengua como hace unos momentos. Mi cuerpo temblaba ante tal excitación que ya no me importaba nada, trate de elevar un poco mis manos pero seguían bien sujetas por la corbata

-qu..quitala..- dije cuando separo sus labios y movia impaciente mis pazos para que entendiera

-no, asi es mas excitante- agarro el nudo y lo paso junto con mis manos encima de mi cabeza, no quería admitirlo pero si me estaba excitando, aunque a estas alturas no valvia de nada decirlo. De un momento a otro me quito mi pantalón junto con mi ropa interior. Me sentí avergonzado y vulnerable, trate de ocultar mi rostro pero no me dejo, volvio a besarme mientras que con su mano libre seguía con su tarea, gemia cada vez que se separaba por la falta de aire, estaba a punto de alzar mis piernas cuando sono mi celular

-t..tel..-

-ignoralo- me ordeno mientras ahora abria mi camisa y daba pequeños mordiscos por todo mi torso, pero aun asi seguía sonando el teléfono. -…contesta!- de un tiron desato mis mano y se sento indiganado en el sillón mientras volteaba al lado contrario.

Respire el mayor aire que pude para poder sonar lo mas convincente posible ya que era el numero de la editorial

~~telefono~~

-m..mosh..-

-SAWADA!-

-HIIIIIIII! Takano-san…-

-EN DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS? EL PAPELEO SE ESTA AUMENTANTO Y TU NO HAS LLEGADO-

-a..so..sobre eso, llegue temprano para poder avanzar un poco y..- definitivamente no podía decirle que había visto a ritsu y a el en aquel sillón –nana-sensei me llamo porque tenia dudas sobre su manuscrito y quería cambiar unas escenas..ahora mismo le estoy ayudando a ponerlas y luego corregiremos los storyboards que tenia…- gracias a dios estaba del otro lado del teléfono si no hubiera visto mi cara y sabria que era una total mentira

-aagg…esta bien, pero no tardes- escuche como alejaba el teléfono y le gritaba a alguien –oee! Encárgate del papeleo de sawada! Onodera!- después me tendre que disculpar con ritsu sobre el trabajo extra…

~~cuelga~~

Suspire aliviado de que no me echaran la bronca, realmente pensé que iba a estar a punto de ser despedido, mas tarde tendre que decirle a nana-sensei que diga lo mismo.

-herbivoro- me sobresalte y voltee a verlo –luego continuaremos con eso, pero tienes que grabarte algo-

-qu..que-

-tu eres de mi propiedad- finalizo acercándose a mi cuello mordiéndolo y dejando una marca.

Ahora era su celular el que empezó a sonar y contesto de mala gana

-que quieres?...si aquí esta..- colgó y me lanzo los pantalones junto con mi ropa interior.

-g..gracias..- que mas podía decir? "o me dejaste con ganas pero por otra parte agradezco que nos hayan interrumpido antes de llegar al final" no era la mas sabia, lógica, no depravada forma de hablar…

-jmm..te lo dije no? Después lo continuaremos, pero en la siguiente tendras que rogar- sonrio lascivamente mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. Me puse rápidamente mi ropa y mi corbata mientras lo seguía…no iba a rogarle..tal vez..

Abrió la puerta y hay estaba, nana-sensei, con ojos brillosos y sus manos juntas como si estuviera rezando

-kyouya..-

-me haces alguna pregunta..- saco unas tonfas que estaban detrás de la puerta –te morderé hasta la muerte-

-T-T eres cruel D: bueno de cualquier manera, sawa..naah tsuna :U vamos, tenemos que seguir con el manuscrito-

!- me encamine rápidamente a salir y escuche como cerraba la puerta, dimos giramos hacia el departamento de nana-sensei y nos dedicamos a corregir el capitulo, se me hizo muy raro que no estuviera insistiendo en preguntar que había pasado, pero para mi eso era mejor. Todavía podía sentir sus manos a travez de mi ropa..de mi piel..sus besos.

-nee tsuna..-

-q..que? 0/0-

-amm..te iba a decir que aquí esta el manuscrito-

-ah..gracias, entonces, el storyboard esta bien si haces estas correcciones-

-ok- me encamine a la puerta con el sobre en mano directo a mi oficina a seguir con el papeleo, antes de cerrar la puerta, nana-sensei la detuvo.

-nee-

-que sucede nana-sensei?-

-amm..puedes decirme meiko ja, en fin, que tengas suerte con tu jefe, y me debes una-

-que te debo?- lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue el hecho de lo que acababa de pasar

-me hablo un tal takano masamune para preguntarme como íbamos con las correcciones, estuve a puunto de decirle que de que diablos hablaba pero le segui la corriente o3o

-hiiii, gracias u,u pero porque le seguiste la corriente-

-porque fue divertido e3e pero me debes una, adiós- seguido de eso cerro la puerta y me dejo con la duda de que diablos iba a pedir a cambio (tsuna.. D: me haces ver mal T^T)

Cuando llegue a la editorial había un ritsu realmente enojado por el trabajo extra.

**Mei: lamento que termine asi T^T mis padres me presionaban con que me fuera ya D: y les dije que iba a terminarlo hoy (òwó)b yo cumplo *0***

**Hibari: estúpido celular inoportuno**

**Mei: lo siento T^T pero me presionaban y si lo ponía mas extenso me iban a regañar D: porque ya me habían dicho muchas veces que me fuera…pero..te gusto? (ôwô)**

**Hibari: no esta mal para una herbívora como tu ¬¬**

**Mei: wiiiii (\^^)/ sin mas que decir adiós (^w^)/ se agradecen review, consejos, amenazas,criticas, etc :3**

**Hibari: ¬¬ vas a recibir muchas amenazas por ese celular**

**Mei: lo se ;A; ni a mi me gusto u3u pero es takano perdónalo D:**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Gracias a ****The Mad Doll ' Hikari Akuma**** por los consejos para los efectos ;D esos estarán en el capitulo 4 (o3o) chicas en serio no me ofendo por recomendaciones a lo máximo digo "naa no lo hare" y listo (^-^) asi que en serio sean libres de aconsejarme, amenazarme, blablabla yo también soy lectora compulsiva (w) (por si hay una por hay *0*)**

**nyanko1827 por sus reviews (w) y sugerencias :D**

**liset, karla, yuuki-chin, mariana-onee por presionarme con que acabe y sus amenazas e insultos porque no lo ponía (liset con eso me refiero a ti betch e_e)**

**yukionomare-sempai por instruirme como subir los fics (*0*) **

**y eso es todo (^/^) soy mala con las palabras, pero en serio se les agradece :3**

**ciau~ (=w=)y**


	4. Chapter 4

読みやすい

Legible

Domoo~ minnasan :D …. Waaa w al fin lo acabe ;w; quería darles un capitulo largo como disculpa por haberme tardado prácticamente un mes en actualizar TwT espero les guste w hasta a mi me dio penita escribir muchas partes D/: y sobre la personalidad de meiko..es mi viva imagen x3 no se si alegrarme o algo ._. pero bueno ejm..!

**Declaimer**: (creo que si lo pondré después de todo w) ni los personajes de junjou romantica, sekaiichi hatsukoi y katekyo hitman reborn me pertenecen, solo kurotsuki meiko (yoo~ *0*) y aikawa aiko x3 (onee eres tu *0*)

Sin mas preámbulos aqi esta: w

-da…wa…wada..SAWADA!-

-hiiiii! Que pasa takano-san?-

-te estoy diciendo que te lleves estos malditos papeles!

Nombre: sawada tsunayoshi

Ocupación: editor en marukawa

Pasatiempo: ver películas en tiempo libre

Si, esa es mi presentación, esa era mi persona, pero repetirme varias veces ese texto para no pensar en nada mas no me ayudaba en nada. Una y otra vez aunque solo fueran 5 segundos en los que no hacía nada Hibari Kyouya asaltaba mi mente con lo que había sucedido el día anterior, el solo recordarlo…

-nee, tsuna-

-lo siento T^T-

-tte..yo no te he dicho nada 0.0 y ya te dije que te perdono por el papeleo extra que me dejaste ayer, no era para tanto

-rit-chan- suspire de alivio, en realidad no era por eso que me disculpara si no por el hecho de pensar que había sido takano-san el que me había llamado la atención…de nuevo.

-desde que llegaste de ayudarle a nana-sensei con su manuscrito te ves muy distraído, paso algo? No es normal-

Eso debería decírtelo yo ritsu, quien en su sano juicio después de haber participado en esa situación puede ser normal!, como puedes siquiera hablar normal después de lo que hiciste con takano-san ayer por la mañana. (;D ritsu ya ess profesional tsuna)

-n..no es nada- no pude evitar el hecho de sonrojarme al decir la palabra nada, y la noche anterior no había podido dormir.

-bueno, si pasa algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo-

-s..si- (no en serio puedes contar con el ewe ya tiene experiencia)

Se fue alejando mientras marcaba a su mangaka para decirle sobre su capítulo nuevo que había salido exitosamente, me gire para terminar rápidamente el papeleo y las insistentes llamadas de la imprenta que aun quedaban y finalmente pasar todo el día así. Mientras transcurría el día de trabajo escuche los alagos de kisa-san y hattori-san sobre que el segundo capitulo era muy bueno junto con los dibujos para que los haya hecho una sola persona y que le diera animos a mi mangaka ya que normalmente empiezan a bajar de ranking a partir de los capítulos consiguientes al primero.

Se fue todo el día de jornada mientras todos decían un "buen trabajo" y se iban a sus casas a dormir el poco tiempo que podían descansar, estaba a punto de entrar al tren cuando recibi una llamada de parte de nana-sen..quiero decir meiko-san, de que iba a tardar un poco en el capitulo 3 ya que quería agregarle mas emoción a sus expresiones. Mantuve el consejo que me había dado kisa-san ese día y le di animos con que solo se concentrara en terminarlo y poner los detalles en las expresiones que quisiera, ya luego yo me iba a arreglar con la imprenta, segui con mi camino hasta entrar al metro y sentarme en unos de los pocos lugares que estaba libre. Pasaron minutos, horas, no recuerdo en que momento me quede dormido, lo único de lo que estaba seguro, es de que al fin podía descansar un poco.

-disculpe…- sentí como alguien me zarandeaba levemente mientras podía distinguir lo que a mi parecer era el metro haciendo una parada. Sentí como me había golpeado contra un fierro levemente y me empezaba a sobar la cabeza –esta es una de las ultimas paradas y me estaba preguntando si usted ya se había pasado de la suya..-

Me sobresalte de sobremanera, realmente me había pasado ya 2 estaciones y estaba demasiado lejos para poder tomar otro aparte de que ya no tenia dinero y era tarde.

-hiiii, es cierto- el joven que me había despertado era de cabello azul, alto y tenia una mochila del lado izquierdo con una mirada cansada, pero se podía diferenciar que era una persona amable.

Salimos antes de que cerraran las puertas y trazaba un plan de en donde iba a dormir. Tal vez podia dormir en el banco de un parque, o irme caminando desde este momento para llegar a tiempo a la imprenta..

-disculpe, se encuentra bien?-

-ee?, aa..si, cruce mi estación y ahora no se que puedo hacer- hasta ese momento no se me ocurria algo mejor que contarle que me había pasado

-jmm..oh, lo siento, me llamo Kusama Kowaki ^^ gusto en conocerlo-

-aa, yo soy sawada tsunayoshi ^^ y gracias por haberme despertado, de haber seguido hay me hubieran corrido, lamento las molestias..-

-no te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia, tiene algun amigo que le de alojo?-

-mm? no, porque?en donde?-

-entiendo..entonces acompañame por favor sawada-san ^^ un compañero de trabajo vive por aqui-

-en serio?- senti como mis hombros se relajaban al escuchar eso, ciertamente no iba a poder irme a pie a casa y llegar temprano..al mismo tiempo.

-si, sigueme- me sonrio mientras me de aproximadamente 10-15 minutos de caminar llegamos a una pequeña casa, era de madera y 2 pisos, calculo que solo habia 2 a 3 habitaciones, un baño una cocina junto con un comedor.

-aqui es-

-etto..no es un poco tarde para pedirle algo a su amigo?-

-no se preocupe, seguramente el sigue despierto, era mi compañero de trabajo en una tienda :D trabajos a tiempo parcial ya sabe ^^-

-so..soka..-

Nos acercamos y nowaki toco la puerta, tardaron unos segundos en abrir un niño de mas o menos 16 años con cabello verde estatura media junto con otro de cabello rubio con los cabellos alborotados que le llegaban hasta arriba de su nariz tapando sus ojos.

-ustedes, quienes son?- sonrio sadicamente mientras se dirigia a nosotros el rubio.

-sempai e-e no puede ver que es nowaki-san? e_e deberias cortarte el pelo, no te deja ver bien- Le contesto con tanta indiferencia como si ese hecho no le fuera de interes ni de su incumbencia

-domo fran, bell, como estan?-

-bien, gracias por preguntar doctor- Todo lo que decia lo hacia con mucha indiferencia (awwn fran ^^)

-te e dicho que me llames nowaki-

-hai doctor e-e

-es inutil pedirle un simple favor a esta rana estupida, shishishi~-

-dee, que se le ofrece para venir a estar horas de la noche?- pregunto ignorando por completo el insulto recien recibido por el rubio.

-aah, sobre eso, tengo un amigo que en este momento no tiene en donde alojarse y me preguntaba si podian alojarlo por hoy-

-hee..- se acerco levemente mientras me recorria con los ojos como si estubiera viendo un objeto realmente extraño que nunca antes hubiera visto.

-nee doctor, no es un abusador de niños?-

-haa? claro que no lo soy-

-eso es lo que diria uno ¬¬-

-mm..tienes razon, normalmente que diria una persona que no es abusadora de niños para probar que no lo es?-

-no lo se ¬¬ no soy un abusador de niños-

-yo tampoco-

-un abusador de niños hubiera dicho eso-

-maa, fran, si siguen asi se enfermaran los 3 (refiriendose a fran, tsuna y bel) de todos modos el no es una mala persona, asi que por favor dile a mukuro que es un pedido de mi parte- (tsuna...es mukuro! son problemas D: sal corriendo!)

-mm..esta bien- el joven con cabello verde al que le llamo fran tenia, y aun la mantenia, una perfecta cara de poker en toda la conversacion.-ire a preguntarle, mientras pase lolicon-san- (no pases tsuna! D:)

-hai..tte, que no lo soy-

Nowaki me volteo a ver y dijo algo sobre irse por un tal hiroki mientras fran me guiaba al interior de la casa y bel cerraba la puerta. Era una casa bonita, no era tan pequeña como lo parecia desde afuera. Entrabas y hacia la izquierda estaban dispersadas las habitaciones una de cada lado, primero la cocina, luego una sala de estar y habia unas escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones del segundo piso.

-tu, espera aqui en lo que traemos al cabeza de piña, shishishi- Señalo un sillon que estaba enfrente de una pequeña mesa donde estaba adornada con un hermoso ramo de flores en el centro.

-ha..hai..- Ciertamente eran un poco extraños esos niños pero no parecian malas personas, deberia dejar de criticar a las personas por su aspecto..

Pasaron unos minutos y escuche como se abria la puerta que estaba a un costado derecho y entraba un hombre de mas o menos la misma estatura de hibari-san, traia una camiseta blanca junto con una corbata negra mal amarrada, unos pantalones negros y tenia el cabello largo (mukuro del 10 años despues ewe) amarrado, sin mencionar que su peinado tenia la forma de una fruta tropical, ahora entendia el porque el apodo de cabeza de piña.

-oya~ tu eres el joven despistado de hace unos dias-

-despistado?..- Trate de recordar el porque me habia dicho eso..pero no logre recordar absolutamente nada

-horaa, hace unos dias al parecer tenia mucha prisa y choco conmigo-

-etto..aa! ya recuerdo, si no me equivoco estaba enfrente de una fruteria no es cierto (dulce coincidencia :lol:)-

-si, asi que usted es amigo de nowaki?-

-ee..de echo lo acabo de conocer hace unos minutos en el tren porque me quede dormido y el fue quien me desperto..- explique mientras me rascaba la cabeza con la mano izquierda.

-hee, entonces se paso de la estacion y nowaki pidio que si lo podia alojar aqui, cierto?- Finalizo mi explicacion sentandose a mi lado.

-hee?, si, se lo explico el chico de cabello amarillo?-

-no realmente, pero conociendo a nowaki esa era la explicacion mas logica, el suele ayudar hasta al perro de la esquina si lo ve en problemas- Me..me acababa de comparar con un perro? (asi es tsuna è_é ahora sal de hay!) -bueno por mi no hay problema en que te quedes, hay una habitacion de invitados haya arriba, la habitacion que esta continua a esta es la cocina, y mi habitacion esta junto a la de invitados-

-so..sokka..ah!, lamento mi falta de modales u_u'' me llamo sawada tsunayoshi-

-jmm..yo soy..-

-un pervertido con cabeza de piña- de algun lado/momento llego el joven de cabello verde e interrumpio la presentacion del cabeza de pi...quiero decir de mi anfitrion.

-callate fran- dijo con una voz calmada mientras tomaba de la cabeza al chico y lo lanzaba hacia la pared -me llamo rokudo mukuro, un placer conocerte sawada tsunayoshi-

-h..ha..hai..- me empezo a temblar todo el cuerpo debido a la impresion de que habia lanzado a ese muchacho.

-el de haya- dijo señalando al recien mencionado mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se levantaba para irse de la habitacion -es fran, es un alumno mio podrias decirlo asi, y el otro es...un amigo de fran que se cree de la realeza y su nombre es bellphegor, pero todos le dicen bel-

-sokka..- Estaba algo nervioso, no era que el fuera mala persona, pero tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto. (por eso te dije que no entraras T-T)

-dee, como te va con tu pareja?- esa pregunta me habia tomado con la guardia baja.

-pa..pare..de que habla?- no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco mientras le contestaba -y..yo..yo no tengo pareja..-

-oyaa~ entonces de que es esta marca que tienes en el cuello?- estiro su brazo derecho y toco suavemente el lugar donde hibari-san me habia mordido. Cuando la hizo no pense que me fuera a durar todo el dia, pense que a lo mucho iba a durar unas 2 horas, esperen, no me digan que e estado todo el dia con esta marca? y en el trabajo?, alguien mas la habra vist..

-kufufufu~ que pasa? nervioso?- tomo mi brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha y me empujo hacia atras mientras con la mano izquierda tomaba mi brazo derecho y lo ponia junto con el ya brazo restringido agarrandolos ambos con una mano.(mukuro estaba sentado a la izquierda de tsuna ewe'') -entonces estas disponible?-

Senti escalofrios cuando senti su mano tocando mi abdomen por debajo de mi camisa y la movia de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud.

-q..qu..- Poco a poco la temperatura de mi rostro iba en aumento. Pero era completamente diferente a cuando hibari-san hizo..aquello, en esa ocacion me sentia exaltado, raro, en cierta forma emocionado, nervioso...pero ahora tenia miedo, no queria que siguiera. -pa..para..-

-jmm? porque?- se acerco poco a poco hacia mi cara mientras desabotonaba mi camisa -esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas divertido-Se escucho levemente el sonido de mi celular, lo saco y contesto. -bueno? soy rokudo mukuro, un amigo de sawada tsunayoshi, en este momento esta ausente por exceso de trabajo y no puede contestar, si quiere puedo dejarle su mensaje, claro yo le dire, adios- Apago el celular y lo lanzo hacia la esquina mientras sonreia perversamente -asi que eres editor-

-quien era?- pregunte exaltado, si era takano-san y le dijo eso me iba a enviar de nuevo con reborn.

-una tal nana-sensei- se acerco a mi oido y me susurro -pero eso ahora no importa- mordio mi oreja y se acerco de nuevo hacia mi rostro -vamos a seguir con tu sesión de relajacion- y de nuevo mostro su sonrisa perversa..se podria interpretar también como pervertida. Ya no podia sentir mi cuerpo de tantos escalofrios que me estaban dando, o tal vez pudo haber sido por el miedo, de una u otra manera, estaba en una especie de shock. Pero de algo si estaba seguro, tenia que salir de hay, no queria que siguiera tocandome, despues de todo hibari-san...tte..porque pienso en el en un momento asi? no!, la razon por la que no quiero que continuara era por mi orgullo, si! solo era eso (e_e pff, aja orgullo).

Senti como precionaba sus labios contra los mios, entre mas continuaba, mas miedo y panico me entraban, queria salir de hay, queria que dejara de tocarme..queria ver a hibari-san...queria..

Se escucho ahora el telefono de la casa.

-oee fran! contesta!- grito mientras se dirigia hacia arriba donde estaba el segundo piso. Dejo de sonar, esa habia sido mi unica esperanza para que se quitara de encima a contestar el telefono e irme de ese lugar.

-oyaa oyaa~, tienes una cara realmente linda, sawada tsunayoshi-

-tte..no soy una chica para que digas que mi cara es linda- ya me habia calmado un poco y podia hablar decentemente, genial! ahora solo faltaba que mis extremidades me respondieran.

-kufufu~ esta noche va a ser muy divertida- Empezo a bajar el cierre de mi pantalon mientras sujetaba con mas fuerza mis manos

-de..detente..-

-no puedo sawada tsunayoshi, veras, yo tengo..digamosle enfermedad..tengo una "enfermedad" que hace que me excite cuando alguien me suplica que me detenga, y contigo en este estado no puedo-

Tienes que estar bromeando, senti como unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir. Esto era desesperante, no me podia mover, si hablaba le iba a dar mas impulso, pero si me quedo callado no creo que haya alguna diferencia..

Se escucharon esta vez golpes en la puerta, realmente fuertes.

-cht...ahora quien sera..no vayas a hablar tsunayoshi, si lo haces no me quedara de otra que amordazarte, asi que para ti es mejor que guardes silenc..-

Se escucho como algo caia en seco y lo proximo que vi fue a hibari-san entrando con una tonfa en la mano derecha mientras parecia analizar toda la situacion.

-tte..nanda, solo eres kyouya, pense que eras alguien mas, como ves estoy un poco ocupad..-

-callate estupido cabeza de fruta- Se fue acercando hasta agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa por la parte de atras y lo lanzo hacia el otro extremo, a diferencia de fran, se apoyo sobre su rodilla y un brazo.

-kufufu~ quieres pelear estupido presidente del comite?-

Se escucharon pasos que corrian desde la entrada y al llegar a la sala estaba nana-sen..meiko-san apoyandose del marco mientras repetia la accion de hibari-san y analizaba todo.

-mukuro! que demonios estabas haci..pensandolo bien no me digas, solo vinimos a recoger a tsuna-

-tsuna? porque lo llamas con tanta confianza?-

-es mi amigo y me entere de que se habia pasado unas estaciones asi que le pedi a kyouya si me podia traer-

En lo que estaban discutiendo hibari-san se giro hacia mi.

-estas bien?-

-ha..hai..- Recorde que me habia besado y senti como si me hubieran golpeado con un martillo de 10 kilos directo al estomago. Baje mi cabeza mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas que ahora parecia que realmente iban a salir.

-vamonos-

-eeh?- Tomo mi mano mientras pasaba por detras de meiko-san que todavía estaba peleando con mukuro. Me guio hasta un automovil negro y me indico que me subiera en la parte del copiloto mientras abria la puerta para el subirse en la del piloto. Cerramos las puertas y se formo un silencio un tanto incomodo.

-..hi..hiba..-

-abrochate bien tu pantalon- giro su cabeza hacia la ventana mientras parecia..molesto?, me apresure a ponerme bien y presentable a como habia estado unos minutos antes de que..pasara eso.

-porque terminaste en la casa de ese pervertido?-

-aa..eso es..- voltee hacia el suelo del automovil mientras empezaba a hablar -tuve una larga jornada y cuando acabe me subi al tren..pero me quede dormido y una persona me desperto, me pregunto que si no tenia en donde alojarme y entonces me dijo que tenia un amigo que vivia cerca de aqui..y me guio hasta la casa..pero esa persona no parecia mala, por eso la segui..-

-realmente eres un herbívoro molesto, y porque no contestaste las llamadas?-

-eeh?- voltee a verlo pero volvi la vista, cada vez que veia sus ojos me ponia cada vez mas nervioso -la..la primera llamada fue de meiko-san, ese tal mukuro contesto y luego apago el telefono..-

Suspiro mientras recargaba su cabeza hacia tras del asiento y cerraba sus ojos. Visto de esa manera parecia menos amenazante que de costumbre..incluso se veia como un gatito que esta durmiendo felizmente. Su piel blanca,cabello color azabache, su voz que de alguna manera me alegro escuchar diciendo "estas bien?", sus ojos que por un segundo denotaban preocupacion cuando entro,todo eso..todo eso que?, que estoy diciendo?. Me golpe contra el tablero del carro..en que demonios estaba pensando?.

Voltee para asegurarme de que estaba viendo a la ventana, o se habia fijado en la puerta de la casa para ver en que momento salia meiko-san, pero estaba mirandome con esos ojos color ceniza..me ruborice de nuevo voltee a ver a otro lado, esto estaba mal..

-entonces no te hizo nada-

-eeh?-

-que si no te hizo absolutamente nada el cabeza de piña-

-aah..sobre eso..- Baje mi vista mientras voltee al frente y recordaba de nuevo el beso. Me sentia inmundano por haber traicionado a hibar..no que digo! no es por haberlo traicionado si no que, no era posible que dos hombres hubieran querido abusar de mi! si! eso es lo que siento. Inconscientemente habia llevado las yemas de mis dedos hacia mis labios mientras sentia nuevamente el martillo golpeandome pero esta vez en mis costillas.

-oee herbivoro-

-que suced..- Se reclino y beso suavemente mis labios mientras entre cada separación relamia mi labio inferior y el superior.

-Q..QUE...- Sentia como si mi rostro fuera a explotar cuando se alejo de mi.

-parece que era la unica parte contaminada-

-NA..NAA..NAN..-

-kyaaaa!- Se escucho un grito fuera del auto y hay estaba..meiko-san..con un celular en la mano mientras daba pequeños grititos. Por un segundo pude ver como si salieran estrellas y corazones de ella -moo..tan moee! w suteki *0*-

-callate, o kamikorosu (aura asesina)-

-lo siento ^^, ya arregle todo- abrio la puerta de atras y me entrego mi celular -no te va a molestar por un tiempo tsuna ^^-

-p..porque?- Era aliviante escuchar eso pero todavia tenia mis dudas.

-ejejeje..sobre eso..kyouya tu no te vayas a enojar D:-

-simplemente escupe lo que hiciste-

-invite a byakuran a que viniera-

Aunque haya dicho eso de no enojarse, se sentia como el humor de hibari-san iba de mal en peor.

-invitaste..-

-pero ve el lado positivo!, no va a molestar a tsuna durante un buen rato- Solto un leve gruñido mientras volteaba al frente

Agache un poco mi cabeza mientras sentia como si todo se viniera sobre mi. Culpa, decepcion..-l..lo siento hibari-san, meiko-san, por mi culpa...yo..les cause molestias..y..- Alce un poco la vista para ver que tipo de expresion tendrian, sorprendentemente en lugar de enojados o irritados estaban con los ojos muy abiertos. -q..que pas..-

-tiene una cara muy moe.. *w*-

-es la primera vez que estamos de a cuerdo en algo herbivora-

-eeh?..tte..a que se refieren con moe?-

-moo, tsuna, eres editor y no sabes que significa w awwn~ tu cara es tan..-

-si sigues dando mas alagos lo tomare como profanacion a mi propiedad-

-kyaaa!w kyouya celoso asdasdasd- (literalmente digo eso xD)

-todavía te puedes ir a pie herbivora-

-lo siento-

Ya no sentia mi cara de lo roja que estaba, todo fue por culpa de meiko-san con sus gritos "fujoshi" como ella los llamaba durante todo el camino.

-ahora que lo pienso...como llegaron tan rapido?- Instantaneamente luego de terminar esa oracion meiko-san cambio su cara radiante y llena de alegria por una que parecia de meurto recien levantado de su tumba

-kyouya condujo...ya se me habia quitado las nauseas...mi estomago ya estaba bien...-

-es porque tienes muy poco aguante a la velocidad herbivora, si ibas a ser un estorbo no te hubiera traido-

-jee, lo lamento, la proxima vez no te avisare donde esta tsuna, ni lo que sospecho, ni te doi la direccion de donde esta, ni..-

-callate-

Realmente habia estado ignorando eso durante estos dias, pero hibari-san trata muy mal a meiko-san (exacto °(ò0ó ) )

Paro el carro, estaba a punto de agradecerle por traerme a casa..si ese hubiera sido el caso, pero me habia traido a su departamento.

-q..que..-

-tu casa..-

-no sabemos donde es- Dijeron al unison mientras salian del auto y se dirigian hacia al asensor. No podia simplemente reclamarles despues de que me salvaron..dejemosle en que me salvaron, para que me llevaran a mi casa. Pero no queria que..bueno ya saben...hibari-san hiciera eso..y no podia quedarme con meiko-san porque no era correcto..

-tsuna que pasa?- Se habia regresado meiko-san. Realmente les causaba demasiadas molestias -si estas asustado porque kyouya te meta mano no te preocupes-

-q...que o/o-

-jojo, asi que si era eso, muajaja no engañas mis ojos fujoshi,jiji..- Rio por lo bajo para luego ponerse con una cara mas seria, era la primera vez que ponia una cara asi -pero hablando ya en serio, no te preocupes, kyouya puede ser brusco y grosero pero es una buena persona, el nunca haria algo que tu no quisieras o algo por lo que puedas llegar a odiarlo-

-meiko-san..-

-bien, ahora que hemos aclarado eso vamos!- Volvio a su habitual sonrisa mientras me tomaba del antebrazo y me jalaba para alcanzar a hibari-san que seguia parado enfrente del elevador esperandonos.

Esperamos a que el elevador llegara a la planta en completo silencio, no era un silencio tan incomodo como lo parecia, en cambio me sirvio para calmarme.

Finalmente llegamos y meiko-san practicamente volo corriendo hacia su apartamento y cerro con llave.

-que..que le pasa?-

-no lo se, mi cerebro no funciona como el de esa herbívora-

Habia vuelto a su faceta de poker face mientras seguia caminando hacia la puerta de su departamento, la abria y me indicaba que entrara. Entre, claro con muchos nervios, despues de lo que acababa de pasar y lo ultimo que habia pasado no estaba con mucha confianza en este momento.

-hay una habitacion vacia donde hay un futon en el armario, usalo-

No era un pedido ni nada parecido, me lo estaba ordenando y se metio a su cuarto mientras cerraba la puerta. Meiko-san tenia razon, hibari-san no habia intentado nada, me senti un poco mal y culpable por haber sospechado de hibari-san por haber imaginado que iba a hacer..eso de nuevo (ya sin pena tsuna ewe diloo *0*)

Entre a la habitacion y la cerre con cuidado para no hacer ningun movimiento brusco, saque el futon que estaba en el armario y lo acomode. Le di un vistazo rapido a la habitacion que no tenia gran cosa, se podia ver que aqui era donde lanzaba las cosas usadas. Habia 2 cajas en un rincon con cinta adesiva y letras grandes que decia "basura", en el armario habia unas camisetas blancas y corbatas, algo que habia llamado mi atencion era que habia una especie de compartimiento del lado izquierdo. Mi curiosidad estaba aumentando mientras fui acercando mi brazo para intentar abrirla, la jale un poco pero estaba cerrada con seguro.

-que haces?-

No pude evitar saltar cuando escuche a hibari-san en la puerta de la habitacion recargado en el marco de la puerta con un yukata azul (hibari en yukata =w= ./tumblr_l3arzxf0DU1qc5uobo1_) cruzado de brazos mientras sonreia divertido.

-aa..s..sobre eso..-

-sigues tartamudeando..es molesto asi que tienes que resolver eso- Se acerco un poco mas mientras me lanzaba al futon y se sentaba enfrente de mi. -hablemos- si hace un momento parecia divertido, ahora parecia que estaba disfrutando esto, realmente era tan divertido atosigarme?.

-so..sob..sobre q..-

-tienes que verme todo el tiempo que estemos hablando-

Sentia como toda la sangre se subia hacia mi cabeza y fuera a salir humo en cualquier momento.

-es..esta bien-

Nos pasamos lo que me restaba de descanso en practicar mi habla..me senti como un niño que apenas esta diciendo sus primeras palabras. Al final solo habia tenido las horas de sueño en el tren pues sono la alarma que me avisaba que ya tenia que ir al trabajo.

-bien, hasta aqui la clase-

-esto n..no pudo haber sido una clase, ya no voy en la escuela-

-sin embargo funciono no es asi?- senti un leve sonrojo cuando se paro a tenderme la mano con una sonrisa.

Desayunamos gyoza mientras pensaba en que iba a hacer en el trabajo, habian pasado tantas cosas de noche a la mañana que me habia olvidado por completo que era lo que habia hecho en el trabajo.

-te llevo- no era pregunta, de nuevo, me lo estaba ordenando.

-ha..hai..-

Terminamos y nos dirigimos hacia el auto que estaba en el estacionamiento del departamento,(no se han preguntado porque diablos en unos capitulos takano-san lleva auto y aun asi se va en tren a su trabajo? e_e pues en mi fic si! tienen un estadionamiento xD) cuando estabamos a punto de entrar en la pista (de autos x3) meiko-san se puso enfrente del auto impidiendonos el paso.

-MEIKO-SAN! QUE LE PASA? ESO FUE MUY PELIGROSO!

-que quieres herbivora?-

-olvide darle unos storyboards a tsuna, toma, son el capitulo 5, 6, 7 y 8-

-tte..como los tienes tan rapido?-

-estube toda la noche despierta (ewe)-

-estas bien?-

No alcanzo a responderme ya que hibari-san apreto el acelerador haciendo rugir el motor y haciendo que meiko-san se hiciera a un lado mientras me gritaba buena suerte.

-hibari-san! eso fue muy grosero!-

-oh~ al fin te dignas a decir mi nombre-

-ee..a..esque..tte..ese no es el punto!, porque tratas tan mal a meiko-san?-

-no la trato mal, la trato como a todos los herbivoros-

-eso no es cierto!-

-tu pregunta deberia ser otra-

-otra?-

Esperaba que siguiera hablando pero se limito a sonreir de nuevo mientras se centraba en el camino. Estaba poniendome una especie de adivinanza o que le sucede?, bueno ciertamente me habia quedado con la duda de que pregunta tenia que hacerle en lugar de esa, me quede pensando en eso y sin darme cuenta me habia quedado dormido. No desperte hasta que senti un leve aire en mi nariz y abri lentamente los ojos para encontrarme de nuevo con esos ojos color ceniza que de cerca se veian mas bien plateados.

-qu..que hac..- quito el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotros para solo darme un corto beso y abrir la puerta de mi lado.

-baja-

No sabia porque cada vez que me ordenaba en lugar de enojarme lo obedecia, que me pasa?

Arranco el carro y se fue sin decir absolutamente nada mas. Ignore ese hecho y me encamine hacia mi oficina para seguir con mi trabajo.

Cuando por fin llegue me di cuenta que era la segunda vez que lograba llegar temprano, esto era genial, perfecto, me senti tan lleno de confianza hasta que gire la esquina y encontre a onodera y takano en el suelo entre los escritorios. (te envidio e_e)

-q..qu..-

-T..TSUNA!-

-que pasa sawada? normalmente no llegas tan temprano-

-b..bue..bueno..sucedieron ciertas cosas y..- Lentamente se fue levantando takano-san mientras se volvia a poner sus gafas que estaban en el escritorio de su lado y ritsu se ponia rapidamente de pie. Se podia ver a simple vista como toda su temperatura se le bajaba hasta quedar completamente palido.

-tsu..tsuna esto no es lo que parece..no es lo que piensas, definitivamente takano-san y yo no estabamos teniendo intimidad el uno con el otro, veras ya sabes, si eso! ya sabes..-

Apenas se le podia entender a lo que decia ya que lo hacia con gran velocidad.

-rit-chan...yo no e dicho nada-

-..aja eso! si tu ves que..emm..tu..eso..por favor no le digas a nadie- suplico mientras me agarraba de la camisa y daba leves sollozos.

-tranquilo rit-chan, no le dire a nadie, hasta ahora e guardado el secreto de cuando estabas en el sillon el otro dia..- me detuve y senti como me congelaba, habia olvidado por completo que el no sabia de eso.

-v..vis..viste eso..ah..mi reputacion (se lanza al piso)-

-bueno aprovechando que estan desde temprano ponganse a trabajar-

-hai..- dijimos desanimadamente al unison.

::0:: ::0::

~~~~~~~~narrado por hibari :3

Cuando llegamos a su trabajo empece a zarandearlo pues se habia quedado dormido. Realmente era un herbivoro molesto, a diferencia de los demas herbivoros parecia aun mas vulnerable. Deje de sarandearlo para comprobar que seguia vivo, no me sorprenderia si estuviera en shock despues de todo lo que ha pasado, siempre tan fragil. Me detuve, estaba respirando y su cara reflejaba demasiada tranquilidad mientras con una mano acariciaba su cabello sentia unas ganas enormes de besarlo. Estupido herbivoro..siempre haciéndome reaccionar de maneras que no sabia que podia.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, se podia leer la sorpresa en ellos, era tan legible con esos ojos color avellana.

-qu..que hac..- Corte la poca distancia que habia entre nosotros para darle solo un suave contacto. Senti como cada nervio me pedia que me avalanzara en el en ese momento, llevarlo de regreso a mi apartamento, no dejarlo salir, que solo fuera mio. Abri rapidamente la puerta de su lado mientras le ordenaba que se bajara y arrancaba el carro. De haber seguido por ese camino, hubiera faltado al trabajo y aun no estaba listo para eso, se veia que habia tenido antes novias, eso explicaba el porque su negacion a que es bisexual, pero no ha llegado lejos con ninguna, el siempre tan legible. No pude evitar sacar una sonrisa de esa idea "no ha llegado tan lejos con ninguna" entonces yo iba a ser el primero en tenerlo y saborearlo por completo. Llegue al departamento, saque la llave y abri la puerta para dirigirme a darme un baño fresco.

-kyouyaa~-

Tch, esa molesta herbivora de nuevo, bueno tenia que darle algo de credito, gracias a ella, aunque no me gustara mucho decir esa palabra, fue que conoci a ese herbivoro interesante.

-que quieres?- Me baje del carro cerrando la puerta mientras caminaba hacia el elevador.

-eeh, que tienes? te ves de mal humor- Paro abruptamente sin precionar el boton para subir de piso

-siempre estoy asi-

-normalmente no, que paso?-

-no te incumbe-

Aunque dijera eso no podia negar que era muy perspicaz con respecto a saber el animo y en que estaban pensando las personas, esa era una de las razones por las que todavia estaba en buenas condiciones para caminar y no termino lisiada por todas esas interrumpciones que hizo cuando me tomaba mis siestas diarias en la azotea (oye! O-O) era una herbivora interesante pero su diferencia de los demas herbivoros era diferente a la de sawada tsunayoshi.

-bueno como quieras, oye voy a salir-

-y a mi que me dices-

-pues por si llega a venir tsuna pero no creo-

Se fue alejando hacia la estacion, subi y me encerre en mi cuarto a tratar de calmar un poco mis ansias despues de haber visto vulnerable, mas de lo normal, a tsunayoshi.

::0:: ::0::

~~~~~~~~~~~narrado por meiko-sama (\òvó)/

Despues de haber salido del apartamento seguia con la curiosidad de que habia puesto a kyouya tan molesto o irritado..tal vez estaba ansioso..quien sabe. Dirigi mi atencion al camino que ahora recorria para no perderme y llegar a la casa de oneechan.

Cuando estaba a medio camino escuche mi celular sonar y rapidamente lo descolgue.

-bueno? aiko-nee, voy a mitad del camino..-

-sobre eso, en este momento estoy en el departamento de uno de los autores de los que estoy a cargo, te parece que llegues aqui? no esta muy lejos-

-mm..esta bien-

aikawa aiko, amiga desde la secundaria y persona que me mostro que es el yaoi (true story '-') trabaja tambien en la editorial marukawa pero en otra seccion por lo que tsuna no la conoce. Tiene cabello negro y le llega debajo de los hombros, ojos cafes, estatura media y era igual de energica cuando se trataba de yaoi,anime o vocaloid. Llegue al lugar donde me habia dicho y subi al ascensor, el departamento se veia mas sofisticado a el que yo tenia, maldije por mis adentros a todos los huespedes que pudieran estar hay mientras seguia subiendo el ascensor, paro y segui hasta dar con el numero de habitacion que me habia enviado despues de haberme llamado. Toque el timbre y me abrio un joven de mas o menos 18 años, cabello cafe, ojos verdes y usaba una camiseta verde junto con unos jeans azules (sii! haganse una imagen de quien es *0*)

-haa, usted debe ser la amiga que menciono aikawa-san-

-hai, me llamo kurotsuki meiko, mucho gusto-

-mi nombre es takahashi misaki, el gusto es mio, pase-

-gracias- Instantaneamente cuando localice a oneechan con la vista me lance hacia ella -oneechan! (\w)/

-imouto :D hola, hacia mucho que no te veia TwT como has estado?-

-bien, algo atareada porque finalmente me serializaron y tengo el horario mas apretado por las reuniones con mi editor-

-quiere algo de te?- Pregunto misaki mientras se dirigia hacia un almacen.

-si, por favor, y a ti onee como te ha ido?- Pregunte mientras me acomodaba mejor en el sillon que acababa de ver.

-bieen! *Q* antes no estaba tan segura de si ser editora era bueno, pero despues que vi los privilegios que este puesto te ofrece me siento mejor!- Se escucho como se le caian unas bandejas a misaki mientras estabamos hablando.

-misaki, estas bien?-

-a..ja,ja,ja si, no se preocupe aikawa-san..-

-jee, *chii* sospechoso..y a que te refieres con privilegios?-

-en una de esas tantas ocaciones que venia por el manuscrito que hacia mi autor usami akihiko, entre a su habitacion y pude ver a usami-sensei..-

No pude escuchar lo siguiente que dijo pues misaki se habia acercado y habia gritado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ja,ja,ja que cosas tan graciosas dice aikawa-san, ja,ja,ja-

-pero si no e dicho nada gracioso, estaba contandole de la otra vez que estabas tumbado en la cama y usagi-sensei..-

-STOOOP aikawa-san, no puede andar contando eso a todo el mundo- lo segundo lo habia dicho en murmullo pero no lo suficientemente bajo para no poder oirlo

-aiko-nee, si lo que me vas a contar invade la privacidad de misaki no tienes que contarmelo, hay que respetar hasta donde una puede llegar a ser tan curiosa-

En ese momento se escucho una puerta abrirse de golpe en el segundo piso. Los tres volteamos a ver al origen de este sonido donde se encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente 24, 25 años, cabello blanco, un chaleco de algun traje, corbata morada y sostenia unos papeles en su mano izquierda.

-aikawa, porque andas invitando gente a mi casa?-

-pero que dices? yo te avise!, ademas alguien que no tiene a tiempo su manuscrito no tiene derecho a ningun reproche-

-tch, dee, quien eres tu?-

-usagi-san! eso es ser mal educado!- Le reclamo misaki pero ignore por completo ese hecho.

-mucho gusto, me llamo kurotsuki meiko, disculpe, usted es usami akihiko?-

-asi es-

-le puedo hacer una pregunta sobre su vida privada?soy una fan de sus libros y tengo curiosidad sobre algo-

-claro, pero solo una-

-es usted el seme de misaki? *w*- Se escucho un golpe hueco contra la madera del suelo mientras misaki se volvia a levantar

-tte..QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA MEIKO-SAN? QUE NO HABIA DICHO SOBRE RESPETAR LA PRIVACIDAD DE LAS DEMAS PERSONAS?-

-yo dije algo asi? ( '-') naa, yo nunca dije eso-

-lo soy- Contesto indiferente el interrogado mientras se dirigia al sillon que estaba enfrente del que me acababa de levantar cuando me presenté.

-USAGI-SAN! NO RESPONDA TAN NATURALMENTE!-

-pero lo soy, despues de todo siempre soy el que te me..-

-AAAAH, ESTA CONVERSACION NO TIENE SENTIDO, EMPEZARE A HACER DE COMER-

Era realmente alterable este tal misaki, ahora entendia los beneficios a los que se referia oneechan.

-jmm, ya entendi, onee recuerdas a hibari kyouya?-

-mm?, aa el presidente del comite?-

-si, resulto que me lo encontre de nuevo en la universidad y ahora tambien ya que es mi vecino-

-jee, debe de ser duro-

-naah, sigue igual, por otro lado creo que esta desarrollando sentimientos hacia mi editor-

-en serio?-

-siiii-

~~~misaki (una especie de especial xD)

-de que rayos estan hablando..-

-tu ignoralas misaki, te dije que aikawa era alguien de quien tenias que cuidarte, es un mounstro e_e-

-hai, usagi-san, creo que realmente me empieza a dar miedo aikawa-san..-

-entonces asi esta bien..por cierto quiero comer omellet-

::0:: ::0::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~de vuelta con tsuna~

Estaba entregando unos papeles cuando senti escalofrios y estornude.

-oh~ tsu-chan, te has resfriado?-

-espero que ese no sea el caso kisa-san-

-de todos modos cuidate, oye, takano-san necesita que le des a el una copia del nuevo manuscrito tambien-

-porque?-

-al parecer lo quiere comparar con otros mangas de profesionales para recalcar que les falta a ambos y de que les sobra-

-jee..esta bien, le hablare a me..nana-sensei para que me envie por fax el manuscrito-

-que no ya lo habias traido?-

-es que ya se lo di a la imprenta TwT-

-oh, bueno, nada mas asegurate de que takano-san lo reciba hoy si no quieres tener mas problemas de lo necesario- Por todo el tono de voz que uso en la conversacion paso por mi mente la posibilidad de que kisa-san se queria burlar de mi (asi habla kisa tsuna ;D)

Pase las proximas 5 horas organizando las proximas reuniones con nana-san, la imprenta y un proyecto para promocionar el manga, le iba a pedir ayuda a ritsu ya que el ya habia hecho uno antes pero tenia demasiado trabajo, demasiada presion y..demasiado a takano-san que lo presionaba con que se apurara. Cuando finalmente termine me dirigi al telefono mas cercano para pedirle de favor a nana-sensei el manuscrito, despues de marcarle 4 veces y no recibir respuesta paso por mi mente la posibilidad de que tubiera mal el telefono, siendo yo era lo mas probable asi que rebice en mi agenda del celular para confirmar que no habia marcado mal, casi pego un mini grito cuando lei por debajo del nombre "kurotsuki meiko" "kyouya"...hibari-san...en que momento yo..tal vez fue meiko-san cuando me devolvio mi celular, despues de todo lo que habia pasado ya nada era imposible tratandose de ella (ojojo èwé lo tomare a cumplido).

Un tanto nervioso precione la tecla de marcar, para cuando se escucho el sonido de que habian contestado me puse aun mas nervioso pero no se escuchaba nada. Tal vez tambien estaba mal el numero.

-b..bueno..-

-woaoh, nunca pense que "tu" hablarias a mi celular- ah! era su voz y por el telefono se oia un poco mas grave que en vivo pero en cierta manera tambien se oia un poco aterciopelada.

-a..es..lo que sucede..- vamos! e hablado con el frente a frente (no dejes que tus clases hayan sido en vano! (ò0o)/) -necesito que meiko-san me mande un manuscrito pero no puedo contactar con ella- bien! algo desafinada la voz pero pude decirlo sin tartamudear.

Escuche como colgaba el celular, que diablos le pasaba? habia hecho que mi reciente satisfaccion se transformara en shock. Ahora no sabia que diablos iba a hacer..no me alcanzaba el tiempo para ir hasta la casa de meiko-san y cabia la posibilidad que no se encontrara en casa..

-mm? que sucede tsuna?-

-rit-chan.. T-T cuando cuesta un velorio?-

-eeh? o_o-

~~minutos despues~~

-jee, asi que es eso, no te preocupes, puede que takano-san sea estricto pero saldras vivo-

-eso no me anima-

-bueno pues que quieres que te diga? es la verdad, te diria "no te preocupes no te pasara nada" pero seria mentira, si te pasara algo, y te va a doler è_é (xD notese que ritsu sigue fastidiado por el trabajo que tenia antes)

-sonnaa.. T-T-

Estaba a punto de tirarme al piso (xD) cuando escuchamos a kisa-san gritandome.

-oee tsu-chan- (waaa w 3 ukes reunidos w)

-que pasa kisa-san T-T

-te buscan en la entrada..-

-ves lo que provocas tsuna? ahora la funeraria a venido por ti!-

-waaa rit-chan basta T-T- (ambos en estado de panico)

-a..iie, es un hombre que dice haberte traido el manuscrito-

-eeh?..tte..como es ese hombre?-

-mm..alto, cabello color azabache, ojos negros, esbelto..da miedo, traje negro..-

"hibari-san!" Corri lo mas rapido que pude a la entrada del departamento para confirmarlo, aunque con esa descripcion no se me venia a la mente ningun otra persona, al momento en que llegue a la puerta principal pude ver a hibari-san apoyado sobre una pared mientras examinaba todo lo que le rodeaba hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los mios.

-hi..hibari-san-

-toma- dijo con indiferencia mientras me tendia la mano con los papeles en mano.

-gracias..por traerlo-

-generalmente cuando esa herbivora sale con sus amigas apaga el celular- finalizo mientras se dirigia al centro de copiado.

-so..sokka..tte, hibari-san, a donde va?-

-quiero cafe ¬¬

-aa, en ese caso esta una maquina expendedora por aca, mientras sacas una ire a sacarle copias a este manuscrito-

-mm..- dijo mientras se dirigia a la maquina que le habia señalado y me seguia a la habitacion de enfrente.

-lamento ser siempre una molestia..- le comente cuando este habia entrado al cuarto y tomaba cafe negro mientras se recargaba de nuevo en la pared mas cercana a mi.

-si ¬¬ eres una molestia-

-a..ha..- por alguna razon me habia esperado una respuesta diferente a esa. Antes de que pensara en otra cosa senti como me rodeaba con sus brazos aun con su lata en mano y me murmuraba al oido.

-pero no eres una molestia que me quiera quitar- (waaa w) Se recargo levemente hacia mi cabeza.

-gr..gracias..y perdon por haberte hecho venir aqui tan tarde..-

-mmh- dio 2 pasos hacia atras mientras se acababa el cafe y lo tiraba en un bote de basura.

-e..etto..hibari-san..sobre ayer..- no pude terminar mi frase (lo se muy cliche xD) ya que se escucharon pasos dirigirse a toda prisa al cuarto de copiado mientras escuchaba la voz de ritsu..oh! mierda! si ve a hibari-san..entre en panico sin ninguna razon mientras abria una puerta del almacen de copiado, fui empujando a hibari-san para que se ocultara, pero nada es perfecto y me tropece con una pila de papeles que habia, cayendo junto con hibari-san y se cerro la puerta. Oh..madre mia, esta es una de las posiciones mas vergonzosas en las que e estado, hibari-san estaba sentado con sus manos tomandome de los hombros para evitar que me golpeara con un palo de escoba que estaba suspendido mientras yo estaba en medio de sus piernas. (*/* oooo...-derrame nasal-)

-jmm, me gusta que te hayas tomado en serio lo de rogarme-

-no lo estoy haciendo!-

-sh~- poso su dedo indice en mis labios mientras se podia escuchar como ritsu tenia una discucion con takano-san sobre poner limites en la vida social y el trabajo (tipica conversacion uke tsundere y seme exasperado xD) cuando se empezaron a oir..ciertos..sonidos un tanto extraños.

-qu..- hibari-san me habia volteado y me habia tapado la boca antes de que pudiera continuar preguntando que demonios eran esos sonidos.

-no quieres que te descubran o si?-

-n..no..-le respondi un tanto bajo por la reciente mano que me habia impedido hablar.

Del otro lado de la puerta ahora se podian escuchar los ruidos mas fuertes junto con golpes de estantes y cosas cayendo."di mi nombre" se podia escuchar como takano-san lo decia como si le faltara aire. Por mas que habia evitado imaginarme que estaba pasando alla afuera no pude evitar llegar a la verdad que tanto estaba esquivando..ritsu y takano-san estaban haciendo.. "eso" "ESO"! (coño! ya dilo tsuna ò_ó) Lentamente senti un dolor en mi entrepierna e instintivamente fui apretando poco a poco la pierna de hibari-san en la que estaba apoyado.

Debio de haberse dado cuenta pues me apreto un poco mas la boca, sin embargo no hizo nada mas. Asi estubimos en la misma incomoda posicion hasta que oimos como se levantaban y cerraban la puerta.(ewe a su casa a continuar)

-ahora si ya puedes hablar- solto mi boca mi me empujo levemente hacia adelante. Sentia como todo mi cuerpo temblaba por los recientes sonidos e imagenes que habian presenciado mis sentidos y mi imaginacion. El dolor en mi entrepierna se habia vuelto más fuerte mientras habian pasado los minutos, no lo soportaba, necesitaba quitarme esto, quitarme estas ansias, estas imagenes, esta sensacion...

-hi..hibari..san- No podia evitar tartamudear, inmediatamente termine de pronunciar su nombre senti como se avalanzaba hacia mi y presionaba con gran lujuria sus labios contra los mios en un beso lleno de deseo. (nota: el cuartito en donde estan es lo suficientemente grande para que quepan acostados, pero bueno 'w')

Esta vez era diferente a la primera, antes de habia tomado su tiempo para hacer las cosas, en este momento me desabotono la camisa casi arrancando los botones y recorria su lengua por todo mi pecho y dejaba marcas por donde pasaba.

-hi..bari-sa..- Volvio hacia mis labios y se poseciono de ellos, habia puesto desde un principio mis manos sobre sus hombros para poder empujarlo pero en ese momento mis extremidades en lugar de no responderme, me desobedecian y simplemente lo apretaba aun mas.-d..u..due..le..- se fue quitando el tambien el saco, la corbata y entre abrio la camisa mientras abria mi pantalon y posaba su mano encima de mi miembro que ya estaba demasiado excitado (ugg / me dio penita esta parte)

-quieres que continue?- Claro que s..no, estaba practicamente violandome, por supuesto que..-implora-dijo con un tono aun mas malevolo mientras se mantenia inmovil sin quitarme sus ojos de encima.

-o..onegae...due..le..-

Sonrio lascivamente (1) y de un tiron me quito la ropa interior y empezo a masajear mi miembro de arriba hacia abajo (ugg / me da pena escribir estas partes ;/;)

-a..aah-por mas que trataba de evitar hacer ruido no pude reprimir los gemidos que ahora salian a flote. Volvio a besarme sin interrumpir su accion con la mano.

Me corri despues de unos masajes mas y senti como mi cuerpo se aflojaba, realmente habia servido esto.

-gr..grac..gracias..hibari-san..- Intente enderezarme pero me empujo con mas fuerza -hi..bari..san..?-

-crees que despues de haberte divertido tu, te puedes ir asi?, continuaremos con lo que habiamos dejado pendiente- y en una segunda vez uso la corbata que estaba mas cerca, no pude notar si fue la mia o la suya, para amarrar mis manos y atorar el nudo en un mueble que habia sobre mi cabeza. -asi esta mejor, y puedo usar mis dos manos-

-tte..hibari..- me beso y en esta ocasión senti como sus dedos usaban el reciente liquido expulsado para poder ir hacia mi entrada -na...- metio uno de sus dedos mientras lo movia en circulosy metia un segundo dedo. -nggh...- me queje levemente pero poco a poco el dolor se iba disipando, estaba a punto de decir que incluso era un poco placentero cuando metio un tercer dedo y volvia el dolor. Despues de unos circulos mas sacos sus dedos y saco su miembro ya erecto para rozarlo con mi entrada. En todo el proceso solte mas de un gemido y eso..para ser honestos ya no me importaba. Lo metio de un solo movimiento, senti como toda mi espalda se arqueaba del dolor mientras me mordia el labio y sentia como me sangraba (el labio), se quedo en esa misma posicion hasta que el dolor se fue disipando. Me beso mientras lamia el hilo de sangre que habia salido de mis labios y se iba moviendo poco a poco hasta que el dolor que sentia se transformo en puro placer.

-san..ahh..hib..ari..san..aaa...nngh...- Senti como finalmente nos corriamos, yo en nuestros abdomenes y el en mi interior. Se podia ver un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas y me acariciaba el pelo. Luego me desato las manos me beso las muñecas pues se veian leves marcas.

-te..arrepientes?- Fue la primera vez que me hablo entrecortadamente 'por la falta de aire' y me miraba con demasiada ternura. Me sorprendi primeramente por su expresaion y luego por la pregunta..que a estas alturas no tenia ningun sentido. Movi negativamente mi cabeza mientras dejaba reposar mi cuerpo para finalmente quedarme dormido.

Cuando desperte estaba en un futon con una cobija y en el techo se podia ver una lampara.

-don..de estoy?-

-en departamento~! (\òvó)/ ojojo-

-meiko-san! O-O y que hago aqui?-

-te viole =-=-

-que? O.o no!-

-si =w=

-no! fue hibar...-

-(\òwó)/ ojojojo kyouya! tsuna ya dijo publicamente que lo violaste ^^- Del otro lado de la puerta se pudo oir un leve "jmm" tipico de hibari-san mientras se podian ver estrellitas alrededor de meiko-san.

-mm..sobre eso..bueno..oo cierto! meiko-san! porque apago su celular? me preocupe! que tal si la secuestran, roban su dinero, la matan y yo ni me entero!-

-quieres que te avise cuando me muera o que? e_e

-no, a eso no me referia..lo que queria decir..es por ejemplo, algo malo..no! no queria decir algo malo si no que..como decirlo..-

-jeje ewe-

-oee, herbivora deja de hacerle tantas preguntas- se sento a su lado mientras me ofrecia un vaso de té.

-yo solo le hice una ¬w¬-

-como sea ya vete, quien carajo te dio permiso de entrar a mi departamento?-

-yoo 7(èwé7)-

-chicos, por favor no peelen..-

-ara o.o? no estamos peleando :D tsuna tu no nos has visto pelear en serio ^^- se paro mientras miraba hacia el horizonte (see si hago eso xD)-parecemos una hermosa pareja peleando a muerte de las que salen en los mangas shonen *w* (\*0*)/ ya me dieron ganas de golpearte ._.

-joo, con mucho gusto acepto esa invitacion- dijo hibari-san mientras tambien se paraba y sacaba de una de sus mangas de su kimono (no recuerdo como se dice para el de los hombres u_u'') unas tonfas y se ponia en guardia

-chicos T-T- Hice tono suplicante mientras lloraba (tipicas lagrimas chibi x3)

-tch..- guardo sus tonfas y se volvio a sentar -pero en serio, ya vete herbivora, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir-

-7(èwé7) repitelo todas las veces que quieras ojojojo-

-kurotsuki meiko (aura amenazante sale a flote mientras vuelve a poner sus tonfas en guardia) vete ahora mismo-

-mm.. ¬¬ tsuna, quieres que me vaya? 0w0- porque ahora hacia que la discucion se fuera hacia mi?, bueno realmente no queria que se fuera ya que, despues de lo que habia pasado con hibari-san no sabia que decir si nos dejaba solos..

-mm.. ._. vees, la cara de tsuna dice que esta apenado por lo que paso ¬w¬

-que O/o- como podia esta mujer leer todas mis expresiones? le habia enseñado hibari-san..o ella a hibari-san.-entonces te quedaras?-

-naah èwé sufreee (~*0*)~- finalizo cerrando la puerta del apartamento mientras me quedaba a solas con hibari-san..de nuevo.

-no le hagas caso, la mente de esa herbivora funciona diferente- ese comentario hizo que me acordara de una pregunta que llevaba dias pasando por mi cabeza.

-nee, hibari-san..-

-mm?-

-como conociste a meiko-san- alzo una ceja mientras le daba otro sorvo a su te y volteaba a otro lado, inspeccionaba la pared y volvia su vista hacia mi.

-porque la pregunta?-

-aa..hie..es solo que..ella te llama por tu nombre de pila asi que deben ser muy cercanos..-

-celoso?, tu tambien puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila-

-en serio?..no ese no es el punto, yo quiero saber como se conocieron, me da mucha curiosidad-

-mm..esta bien, pero a cambio tu haras el desayuno mientras yo te cuento-

-hai!- no se porque estaba tan feliz -ha..otra cosa, y espero no ser una molestia-

-ya te dije que si lo eres-

-lo siento- Crei que me iba a callar pero simplemente se quedo callado esperando a que hablara.

-bueno..etto..despues de lo que paso..-senti mi cara sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba mientras volteaba a ver mis dedos y jugaba con ellos -so..somos..o bueno..que sientes..a lo que me refiero..-

-te quiero- me corto para ponerse a escasos centimetros de mi boca -o al menos eso creo, tu haces que sienta sensaciones que nunca habia sentido-

-eeh?- mi nivel de sonrojado ahora subio a 3

-cada vez que estoy contigo..-tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su pecho donde pude escuchar como su corazon latia muy rapido -..este fastidioso tamborileo aparece- beso mis labios mientras me tomaba de los hombros para profundizarlo aun mas...espera..lo ibamos a hacer de nuevo?.

Senti como relajaba su agarre y se separaba

-calma, es mucho por una noche para un virgen como tu..bien, ahora la historia verdad?-

-vir..vigen?, que te hace creer que soy virgen?-

-no lo eres?-

-si lo soy..pero, agg . como le hacen para ver que pienso ;-;

-eres demasiado legible-

-bueno ya no te interrumpo, podrias por favor contarme como conociste a meiko-san y que relacion tienes con ella?- creo que sone un poco mas exigente de lo que queria.

-entonces si estas celoso?-

-noo!- tal vez un poco

-bueno, para empezar nos conocimos en la preparatoria- Tome asiento para poder escuchar mejor la historia, en ese momento no se me ocurrio que dia era ni que hora era, nada ams queria tener una platica con hibari-san en donde el sea el que hable en lugar de ser yo.

-yo era el presidente del comite disciplicario en la secundaria donde ella iba pero como era un año mayor y ella muy despistada no se entero hasta que estuvimos de nuevo en la preparatoria. Era la tipia herbivora que se la pasaba riendo por todo, o eso pense yo hasta que en una de mis rondas por la escuela preparatoria, vi como unos tipos la fastidiaban, lo primero que se me vino a la mente en ese momento fue que hacian demasiado ruido e iba ir a darles una leccion cuando de pronto esa herbivora termino golpeando a cada uno de ellos en menos de 1 minuto-

-en serio?- Me sorprendio el hecho de que meiko-san fuera violenta pero en parte era agradable oir toda esa conversacion saliendo de los labios de hibari-san.

-si, a partir de ese momento mi meta que me propuse fue..- seguramente dira que se enamoro de ella y que queria conquistarla o algo parecido -..tener una pelea seria con ella y ganarle-

-eeh? porque?-

-porque?, pues porque se ve que era fuerte. Despues de ese dia la rete-

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=flashback=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

-oee tu- dijo cierto chico de cabellos color azabache.

-mm?- respondio una adolescente de cabellos castalos oscuros, ojos cafe oscuro y su pelo llegandole a unos pocos centimetros por debajo de los hombros. -que sucede? oh! ò-ó te debo dinero?-

-pelea conmigo- saco unas tonfas y se puso en guardia.

-haa? o-o? D: te devolvere tu dinero T-T cuanto me prestaste?-

Sin previo aviso (mas que la guardia xD) se lanzo para acestarle un golpe en el rostro que esta esquivo ladeando su cabeza 90° y se apoyaba en una mano para dar una distancia considerable entre ellos -que demonios te pasa? ò-ó me pudiste haber matado!-

-jmm, lo evadiste bien herbivora, esto va a ser interesante, ahora pelea en serio-

-mm.. supongo que no me queda de otra =-=''- de su cara completamente despreocupada paso a una de seridad mientras sacaba una katana de madera que habia tenido colgada en su hombro. (no es por copiar a yamamoto y dino D: esque me gustan esas armas TwT y si soy asi 'w')

Asi continuo la pelea hasta que terminaron en el patio golpeando a diestra y siniestra a todo para usarlo como arma.

-alto O-O!-

-que pasa?- se irrito de que parara su ataque.

-estamos destruyendo la escuela D:-

-no es cierto, eso solo pasa en los mangas-

-tch..bueno pero ya es tarde, lo podemos dejar para otro momento?- Consulto su reloj para darse cuenta que efectivamente ya era tarde. Habian pasado 2 horas despues del toque de salida (cuando me reto T0T'')

-esta bien, tengo mejores cosas que hacer-

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=fin del flashback=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

-en serio asi se conocieron?-

-si, porque tendria que mentirte-

-pero..no la golpeaste verdad?-

-al dia siguiente tuvimos otro enfrentamiento-

-y que paso?-

-tube vendada mi mano pero nada del otro mundo-

-eee, asi que no fueron daños graves..-

-ella estubo en muletas y con un brazo enyesado-

-hibari-san! no puedes pegarle a las mujeres-

-si puedo, de echo es igual de facil que a los demas herbivoros-

-pero es incorrecto!, oh, y cuando se empezaron a llevar bien?-

-mm..yo lo diria mas como, cuando empece a soportarla, tardare un poco en el relato-

-no importa-

-esta bien, fue en segundo año de preparatoria cuando unos tipos que antes estaban hay trataron de complotar contra mi, se unieron mas o menos en un equipo de 20 personas-

-oo, y en eso llego meiko-san hicieron equipo y acabaron con todos?-

-que? no, yo acabe con todos, ella llego momentos despues porque habia olvidado un libro y terminamos discutiendo porque empezo a gritar-

-jee..-

-luego de eso se acercaba solo para hablar...quieres qeu te cuente un dato curioso?-

-cual?cual?- Me sentia como niño pequeño que le estan ofreciendo un dulce que jamas a probado en su vida y todos dicen que esta delicioso.

-me da igual que le cuentes a esa herbivora que te conte esto, ya que ella dice que es un secreto-

Mi curiosidad fue creciendo aun mas con esa simple oracion y al parecer hibari-san se dio cuenta.

-lo que sucede es que...-

CONTINUARA! *0*

Mei: y y? 0w0 que tal estuvo?

Hibari: nada mal ¬w¬

Mei: wiii ^^ alguien esta feliz por el lemon :DD

Hibari: pero algunas personas pueden no estar de acuerdo

Mei: lo se u_u'' es que es uno de los primeros ;A;

Tsuna: T-T porque me viola casi mukuro?

Mukuro: sii ¬¬ yo quería violarlo

Mei: nuu o3o por razones de mi salud física y mental que se llama "Hibari me va a matar" no podía, pero tendras tu momento mukuro~ ^w^

Mukuro: o-o''

Tsuna: D: porque soy uke?

(todos lo voltean a ver): ignoraremos esa pregunta

Tsuna: hii porque? T-T quiero ser seme ;-;

Mei: gracias a todas por leer ^w^

Tsuna: no me ignores! 3

**Dametsuna**: feliz año nuevo ^^ y qué bueno que te gusto el fic *w* en serio que cada comentario que ponen me eleva mas las ganas de escribir junto con mi imaginación w

**Hazuki**: gracias por el coment w y lo sé D: ya no pondré celular u,u …bueno pero esta vez el celular salvo a tsuna owo

**Nyanko1827**: awnn siempre que escribo tu Nick me dan ganas de escribir nyanko-sensei x3 pero en fin ejem ( '-') dejando eso de lado, gracias por seguir aun la historia ^w^ y gracias TwT últimamente e leído lectura con mucha descripción para no poner tantos diálogos

**Yumoon**: gracias también por el elogio ^w^ y lamento la demora de este capitulo

**The Mad Doll ' Hikari Akuma** : adoro tus testamentos w es genial que puedas contar como te parecio la lectura 'w' en tantas palabras (-persona que no se sabe expresar ni en agradecimientos TwT)

**bianchixgokudera25**: muajaja (\w)/ espero te haya gustado el cap 0w0 la verdad casi me golpeo por haber puesto que mukuro besaba a tsuna T3T pero espero no les deje traumas ;-;

**Liset**: ahora eres una depravada oficial t(èwe)

**Andreaa**~: hija miaa :D lamento no haberte pasado antes el fic ;A; se me fue la onda en serio lo siento u3u

**Engelliqe**: púdrete (eDe) xD jajaja no~ que dijiste ^3^ como crees que te voy a maldecir neechan :3 te qiedo mucho ^w^

**Edit**: gracias por los elogios también ^w^ y espero que toda esa investigación haya ayudado para hacer mas amena la lectura y no se haya hecho tanto de wtf? Y si yo digo que un seme se sonroja..se sonroja!

**Yuuki-chin**: feliz cumpleaños! (no me importa si lo estas leyendo otro día yo escribi tu agradecimiento el día de tu cumpleaños è_é) ^w^

Y creo que eso es todo 'w'


	5. Chapter 5

ugg u.u la inspiracion e ideas para este fic no me llegaba ;-; lamento la demora... yo.. u.u asdasd me quedo sin palabras

hibari: solo ponlo ¬¬

ok u.u

**declaimer: katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, es de akira amano-sama**

嫉妬

celos

-luego de eso se acercaba solo para hablar...quieres que te cuente un dato curioso?-

-cual?cual?- Me sentia como niño pequeño que le estan ofreciendo un dulce que jamas a probado en su vida y todos dicen que esta delicioso.

-me da igual que le cuentes a esa herbivora que te conte esto, ya que ella dice que es un secreto-

Mi curiosidad fue creciendo aun mas con esa simple oracion y al parecer hibari-san se dio cuenta.

-lo que sucede es que...-

-que sucede?-

Se quedo en silencio un rato mientras me miraba a los ojos fijamente.

-que?- me pregunto como si nada mientras ponia una falsa cara interrogante.

-me estabas contando un secreto de meiko-san-

-quieres saberlo?-

-si-

-todo tiene un precio-

-eeh?-

-recuerdas que te dije al principio de la platica?-

Trate de hacer memoria pero solo recordaba haberle pedido que me contara como habia conocido a meiko-san

Suspiro al ver que no recordaba y señalo la cocina seguido de un ultimo sorbo de té, oo cierto me habia pedido hacer el desayuno. Me pare rapidamente y no fue hasta que apoye un pie que me di cuenta de que tenia un enorme dolor en la cadera y la extension de mi espalda.

-p..pero que..-

Se levanto con calma..demasiada calma para mi gusto mientras me inspeccionaba de arriba y abajo.

-oo..olvide tu mala resistencia-

-mala resis..itte..porque me duele..-

-ara tsuna, no lo sabias? generalmente despues de que un seme tiene relaciones con un uke le duele la espalda, es ley universal-

-jee..tte, de donde rayos sales meiko-san?-

-soy poderosa..y no tiene seguro la puerta..por cierto kyoya...que le ibas a contar a tsuna?- Fue la primera ves desde que habia conocido a meiko-san que se le veia un aura un tanto amenazante a pesar de que estaba sonriendo.

-que le iba a contar?, esa vez cuando estabas en la estupida azotea con el p...-

Meiko-san se lanzo rapidamente hacia hibari con una espada de madera en alto..desde cuando tiene esa espada a la mano?

-jojo..lo siento pero no puedo dejar que continues tu frase ( ^w^)- el que meiko-san dijera tales cosas mientras sonreia era lo que me daba mas miedo. Y hibari-san no se quedaba atras con su enorme aura asesina cuando evito el golpe con una de sus tonfas.

-buena respuesta herbívora- Me pare rapidamente para detenerlos pero solo logre volver a tropezarme y caer en los brazos de hibari-san mientras este bloqueba un nuevo golpe dado por meiko-san

-eso no es justo! tu tienes un escudo!-

Se le veia cada vez mas molesta, de que demonios era ese secreto que me queria contar hibari-san? empezaron a poner un poco mas de resistencia sin asestar el segundo golpe.

-kyoya! quitate a tsuna de encima!-

-no quiero- con un movimiento rapido me paso a su otro brazo mientras con el que quedo libre dirigia un ataque a la cabeza de meiko-san

-n..no peleen- alcance a decir mientras el aura amenazante de hibari-san crecia aun más.-chicos!-

Se detuvieron en seco mientras se podia escuchar un suspiro de parte de ambos, si iban a ponerse asi mejor no le preguntaria a hibari-san que es ese secreto...al menos no por ahora con meiko-san presente.

-tienes prohibido hablar sobre eso!-

-porque? es algo sin importancia, ademas tu no me das ordenes estupida herbívora-

-pero ya habias acordado no decir nada!-

-nunca lo prometi-

Trate de ponerme en pie por mi cuenta con mucho esfuerzo mientras me ponia enmedio de ambos y estiraba los brazos para detenerlos

-basta..no peleen- me puse lo mas serio que podia mientras trataba de verlos con reproche..por mas extraño que suene esto..funiono. Ambos bajaron sus armas y se encamino a la puerta mientras decia que no dijera nada sobre ese asunto y azoto la puerta..podria jurar que mientras lo decia se sonrojaba..diablos! ahora aumentaba mas mi curiosidad.

-herbivoro-

-hiiiii, hibari-san gomen, no fue mi intencion meterme..pero estaban peleando y no me gusta que la gente que aprecio pelee y bueno amm..sonno..- Baje poco a poco mi cabeza, realmente no queria que hibari-san se lastimara aunque fuera un simple rasguño

Solto un suspiro mientras se encaminaba a la cocina ya que era el unico que podia cocinas o yo terminaria incendiando todo, ok no esa es una exageracion a lo mucho romperia la mitad de su vajilla

Pasamos los siguientes minutos..o mejor dicho horas sentados en silencio mientras comia lo que habia preparado hibari-san. Se notaba que vivia solo, su comida estaba deliciosa y cada bocado realmente lo disfrutaba.

~~~~narrado por hibari~~~~~

Generalmente cuando alguien me interrumpe o quiere impedir que muerda hasta la muerte a alguien me fasitdio demasiado, en esta ocasion en que el herbivoro intervino realmente me dio gracia ver como se sobreesforzaba para poder detenernos. La herbivora parece que penso lo mismo pues relajo su postura mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire. Se encamino a la puerta y profirio un "no digas nada!" mientras azotaba la puerta.

-herbivoro- Lo llame mientras este se exaltaba y volteaba a verme.

-hiiiii, hibari-san gomen, no fue mi intencion meterme..pero estaban peleando y no me gusta que la gente que aprecio pelee y bueno amm..sonno..- fue agachando la cabeza mientras sus castaños cabellos le tapaban los ojos y ya no podia ver que rayos estaba pensando. Solte un leve suspiro y me dirigi a la cocina para peparar el desayuno, en esas condiciones el herbivoro no podia hacer nada util (es tu culpa è-é)

Estuvimos comiendo en total silencio mientras fijaba toda su atencion en la comida, demonios, estupidos cabellos, por ellos no podia ver su cara, pero se veia realmente tranquilo..y lindo mientras acababa de comer.

Despues de haber terminado le pedi..lo obligue a dar una vuelta conmigo, de vez en cuando me hacia bien caminar alrededor del parque para respirar aire fresco y aclarar un poco mi mente, ademas tambien le serviria para que relajara sus musculos.

-Herbivoro- Lo llame mientras me levantaba y dejaba los platos en su lugar -Saldremos a caminar- Asintio aun con sus cabellos tapandole sus ojos y se levanto lentamente tratando de no dar movimientos tan torpes, lo cual claro esta, no logro disimular ni esconder.

Salimos y empezamos a caminar sin decir palabra alguna; eso era lo que me gustaba, no reclamaba ese silencio y la verdad ese tipo de silencio no era incomodo como lo llaman los herbivoros, era sumamente agradable y se notaba que el herbivoro pensaba igual. Al llegar al parque nos sentamos en una de las bancas y nos quedamos asi por un largo momento hasta que rompió el silencio.

-n..nee..hibari-san?-

-mmh?- le conteste mientras veía el árbol que estaba atrás poniendo mi cabeza en el respaldo

-gracias- me dirigió una sonrisa sincera mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos y lo hacían ver mas lindo

-mmh..porque?-

-eeh?..pues..porque me sacaste a caminar para que se me fuera el dolo...no?-

Este herbívoro..era diferente.

Esto iba a ser muy divertido, o eso fue lo que pensé hasta que pude ver al estúpido caminando hacia acá, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una banca y me saludaba con la mano

-tch..- me fastidiaba la idea de que iniciara con todo un cuestionario al ver al herbívoro que estaba a mi lado, asi que opte por la mejor opción, golpearlo.

-hibari-san?- rayos..el herbívoro iba a armar una escena si golpeaba a alguien aqui (¬¬ oye.../hibari: que? -.-)

-vamonos- lo tome del brazo antes de que dijera algo pero como siempre, los herbívoros se acumulan y al otro lado venia la..omnivora corriendo mientras gritaba.

-kyoya~!- maldito potro y su estúpida buena suerte (oye! òDó deja de ser tan grosero/hibari: no ¬¬)

-kyoya!- ahora era la omnivora quien se acercaba corriendo y se paraba tratando de tomar aire

-ho~ meiko hola-

-hola dino! cuanto tiempo :D-

-sii, casi 2 años, como te ha ido?-

-bien n.n ahora so..tte..ese no es el punto -.- kyoya! porque saliste con tsuna? querias contarle "eso" cuando no estuviera cerca?-

-deja de gritar, y lo saque porque queria-

-kyoya~ n.n/ hola-

Ignore el saludo que me habia dirigido el potro y solo me concentre en intercambiar miradas con la omnivora

"¬¬ se que tramas algo a mi no me engañas kyoya"

"aun si tramo algo no es de tu incumbencia...y deja de decirme por mi nombre"

-pero si ni siquiera lo dije en voz alta! o.o-

-eres muy predecible herbívora...-

-luego me dices omnívora -.-

-cállate...-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~narradora: D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras el azabache y meiko discutían el rubio se volteo a ver al castaño para saludarlo

-hola n.n mi nombre es Dino Cavallone mucho gusto-

-aa..Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi-

-dee~ quien eres?- Pregunto sonriente mientras ahora él era quien ignoraba la discusión que llevaban esos dos ya que se empezaba a denotar las ganas de golpear de hibari.

-etto...pues un editor en la editorial marukawa..-

-hee que genial :D he escuchado que es mucho trabajo-

-jeje..Pues sí..-

-por cierto puedes llamarme dino .w.-

-dino-san-

-dino -w-

-dino-san-

-mm..Bueno no importa- le pone la mano en su cabeza en señal de afecto y solo recibe una mirada de "morirás" por parte del pelinegro por el rabillo del ojo.

-y que eres de kyoya?-

Al castaño ya le empezaba a..Molestar un poco que hubiera ya 2 personas que lo llamaran por su nombre, pero claro, por educación no iba a decir nada. Además no tenia que reclamar algo..O no?.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~narrado por meiko~ :3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-pues veras dino~-Deje la discusión que prácticamente hibari había ganado para ahora meterme en la suya, si esto seguía así dino iba a mostrar muestras de afecto inconscientemente y hibari se iba a enojar..Además de que prefiero a tsuna para pareja de hibari.. -se podría decir que son amantes x3

-hee?- se sorprendió el rubio y tsuna se puso colorado mientras me reclamaba.

-que? ¬3¬ porque lo niegas tsuna? nwn-

-n..No lo niego...pero no lo somos...-

-eso es negar herbívoro-

-p..Pero..Hibari-san aun no ha dicho nada de eso..- dijo por lo bajo haciendo que dino no escuchara, gracias a dios yo estaba cerca _anotación: enseñarle mangas y anime yaoi a tsuna _

-herbívoro, tú crees tendría relaciones con cualquiera?-

Dino que solo estaba escuchando el progreso de la conversación se sorprendió y avergonzó por la declaración tan directa por parte del pelinegro y yo..Yo estaba súper emocionada _*w* o dios mío..Que privilegio tengo al estar aquí TwT kamisama arigatoo_

-hee?- _dios mío -.- eres el típico uke que no se da cuenta de nada..realmente necesito enseñarle mangas._

-y como se conocieron- ahora dino era el emocionado que se había sentado en la banca para escuchar cualquier cosa por parte del castaño, claro hibari nunca diría nada.

-...por la omnívora- Quien menos espere fue el primero en hablar, creo que realmente está cambiando aunque sea un poco al estar tanto tiempo con tsuna.

-así es x3 fue gracias a mí :D adórame ¬w¬- Trate de fastidiarlo pero solo me ignoro

-jee~ y como fue?-

Ambos rostros de los cuestionados estaban cabizbajos, con la única diferencia que la de tsuna estaba ruborizada..estaba realmente ruborizado. _awwn~ w que bonito :3_

-los encerré en un cuarto :D-

-y así sin más lo tomaste? O.O kyoya..eres un asaltacunas -.- no te conocía ese lado..-

-pervertido -w-

-pedófilo-Le toco el hombro para fastidiarlo por invadir su espacio personal, si en algo nos parecíamos dino y yo era que nos gustaba fastidiarlo cuando teníamos un gran argumento en contra, adoraba esos momentos

-cállense!, no paso nada, fastidiosos..-

-pero te hubiera gustado que pasara~ -w- Ver a tsuna avergonzarse con cada palabra..no tenia precio, sin embargo pude ver que cuando dino había tocado el hombro de hibari se había puesto..molesto? _jojojo~ celos celos~ -w- _ -nee dino~- lo jale un poco para contarle de mi teoría mientras hibari se contenía para no golpearnos, era un alivio que tsuna estuviera con él o ya tendríamos al menos un ojo morado.

Despues de contarle un poco mi plan a dino acepto en ayudarme y volvimos con tsuna y hibari.

-por cierto kyoya~- Paso su brazo por su hombro como abrazandolo, como el ya sabia que aunque lo golpeara seguiría igual ni se molesto en decirle nada

_Perfecto~ -w- _

-ne tsuna, vámonos n.n dejemoslos hablar, hace mucho que no se ven-

-dino-san que es de hibari-san?- Creo que lo enoje un poco, su voz se escuchaba un tanto seria y seguía viendo como hibari no protestaba ante el contacto con el rubio y seguían platicando.

-mm..amigos?-

-porque se le acerca tanto?- _ups..creo que si lo enoje de mas..entonces hasta aquí llega mi plan u.u no soy tan cruel_

-dino~ vamonos~-

Porque? Me volteo a ver un tanto confundido, se ve que le divertía la idea de fastidiar a hibari y poner celoso a tsuna al mismo tiempo.

-tsuna se puso celoso~-

-naa!...- Volvio a su normal estado de alterarse ante la mas minima cosa y estar sonrojado.

-mm..tan rápido? –w- jojo, eres sorprendente~-

-que tanto balbucean herbívoros..-

-de nada~- tome el codo de dino mientras caminábamos –yanee~…kyoya -.- no digas nada o te fastidiare cuando menos lo esperes!- y tras eso nos fuimos dejándolo confundido con un uke muy sonrojado y avergonzado por su reciente muestra de celos

CONTINUARAAA~

Perdón u.u me quedo mucho MUCHO mas corto que el capitulo anterior ): tratare de hacer el capitulo 6 mas interesante *w* contando que ahora estará mukuro y byakuran *¬*

Hibari: ¬¬ pon agradecimientos

Deja de darme ordenes 3 a eso iba

**Akari-Cross: **ya acabaste de ver la serie? *w* a mi me encanto y quiero tercera temporada x3

Hibari: ¬¬ agradecimientos del fic

Oo si lo siento ): ando estresada _ tengo que hacer otra historia para lectura pero en fin, no nos salgamos del tema :3 aquí dejo el cuarto capitulo poniendo a un celoso tsuna muajaja, y se pondrá mas celoso en el siguiente capitulo owo y byakuran también porque

Hibari: no des spoiler ¬¬

u.u ugg perdón

**dametsuna: **gomen n.n demo el secreto aun no será revelado òwó no dejare…digo meiko no dejara que tsuna lo sepa tan fácilmente, igual espero que te haya gustado el capitulo n.n aunque sea corto y tenga horrores ortográficos.

**bianchixgokudera25: **espero no haberte decepcionado TuT (me decepcione a mi misma..entonces espero que a ustedes no) y que te siga gustando la historia ;w;

**nyanko1827: **gracias por leerlo TwT y si OwO emparejare a mukuro con byakuran w quería emparejar también a bel con fran pero siento que lo haría mas largo u.u entonces a ellos les hare un fic aparte owo pero igual espero que te haya gustado :3 y no haya destruido tus ganas de seguir leyendo TuT

**Hazuki: **gomen n.n pero el suspenso ante todo :'3 ademas en el capitulo siguiente habrá como una "pista" de que es ese secreto owo

Hibari: sin spoilers herbívora!

No fue spoiler! xU ejem, espero que te haya gustado el capi :3

**Rege-chan: **gracias TwT sin ti no hubiera podido poner el capi )': la inspiración no me llegaba y el juego me ayudo a poner a dino uwu y si! Ellos tendrán una cita owo pero será cuando takano le diga a tsuna que..

Hibari: *tonfazo*

xU waa, perdón ese si fue casi un spoiler ;-;

ya no dire nada porque quitare el poco suspenso que puedo dar U.U

yanee~ review se aceptan ;-; aunque sean amenazas cualquier cosa! .


End file.
